the race for the ankh cross
by tater of the tot
Summary: Used to be called my season 3 of hoa.Welcome back to Anubis house. The kids want a normal year but that's not what they get. There's drama at every turn. There is a new mystery, betrayal,new couples, and more villians. What's in store for the kids this year? and if nina and eddie are the good egyptian desendents,then who are the evil ones? Could they be Anubis residents?
1. chapter 1

**hi I'm Tatum. I love HOA and just about everything about it so I decided to write a season 3 fan fiction. Please comment and tell me if you like it. I take criticism pretty well just don't make me cry JK. So here's my story enjoy **

(Nina and Patricia on the phone)

Nina- I can't wait to see Fabian again. I know we've talk over the summer and stuff, but there's just something special about seeing him face to face that makes me want to squeal in happiness!

Patricia- wait, wait, wait I'm I talking to Nina or Amber? (laughs)

Nina- ha, ha, ha laugh it up but for the first time ever that I'm head over heels for a guy!

Patricia- so how far away are you?

Nina- about another half hour.

Taxi driver-excuse me miss but I think the engine is breaking down.

(taxi driver pulls over)

Nina- Should I call a tow truck?

Taxi driver- yes please.

(at the house)

Fabian- hey guys have you seen Nina?

Patricia- No idea, we were talking on the phone and she said that she'd be here in a half hour but that was like an hour ago.

Fabian- I'll call her.

Amber- I tried but it keeps going to voicemail.

Fabian- I hope she's ok.

Patricia- oh come down Romeo, she's probably stuck in traffic.

Fabian- I hope your right.

(Nina)

Nina- there's the tow truck!

Taxi driver- I'll go talk to him.

Nina- ok I'll wait here.

(taxi driver and truck driver)

?- you know the plan right?

taxi driver- Don't worry I know.

?- good now continue with the plan

(Nina)

Taxi driver- I'll wait here but the truck driver offered to give you a ride to your house.

Nina- Ok. Oh and thanks for the ride.

Taxi driver-your welcome.

?- Good to see you again chosen one

Nina- Aaaahhhhhhhhh


	2. chapter 2

**hi I'm Tatum. I love HOA and just about everything about it so I decided to write a season 3 fan fiction. Please comment and tell me if you like it. I take criticism pretty well just don't make me cry JK. So here's my story enjoy **

(Nina and Patricia on the phone)

Nina- I can't wait to see Fabian again. I know we've talk over the summer and stuff, but there's just something special about seeing him face to face that makes me want to squeal in happiness!

Patricia- wait, wait, wait I'm I talking to Nina or Amber? (laughs)

Nina- ha, ha, ha laugh it up but for the first time ever that I'm head over heels for a guy!

Patricia- so how far away are you?

Nina- about another half hour.

Taxi driver-excuse me miss but I think the engine is breaking down.

(taxi driver pulls over)

Nina- Should I call a tow truck?

Taxi driver- yes please.

(at the house)

Fabian- hey guys have you seen Nina?

Patricia- No idea, we were talking on the phone and she said that she'd be here in a half hour but that was like an hour ago.

Fabian- I'll call her.

Amber- I tried but it keeps going to voicemail.

Fabian- I hope she's ok.

Patricia- oh come down Romeo, she's probably stuck in traffic.

Fabian- I hope your right.

(Nina)

Nina- there's the tow truck!

Taxi driver- I'll go talk to him.

Nina- ok I'll wait here.

(taxi driver and truck driver)

?- you know the plan right?

taxi driver- Don't worry I know.

?- good now continue with the plan

(Nina)

Taxi driver- I'll wait here but the truck driver offered to give you a ride to your house.

Nina- Ok. Oh and thanks for the ride.

Taxi driver-your welcome.

?- Good to see you again chosen one

Nina- Aaaahhhhhhhhh

**chapter 2 (sorry, i have been trying for hours to figure out how to upload chapters but it was too hard so im gonna just make mini chapters in one big chapter. so im pretty much writing the story in one chapter)**

Nina-RUFUS! how...but...you...died...huh?

Rufus- actullay i would have died, but when i fell through the under world, senkara took over my body and brought me back up after you left.

Nina- im still confused.

Rufus- senkara is now inside me. we were both weakened but together we are the most powerful human being in the universe.

Nina- i... i can't believe this.

Rufus- why don't you look into me reflection?

nina looks into rufus' reflection and sees senkara

senkara- greetings chosen one.

nina screams

Rufus- oh yes and nina she wanted me to give you something.

rufus gives nina the mark of anubis.

Nina-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

rufus- alright settle down, its time to continue with the plan.

nina- how?

rufus- it's your turn to lie.

( at the house)

Fabain- trudy do you know where nina is?

trudy- you mean she's not here yet. she should have been here hours ago.

Fabian- should i worry

trudy-oh fabian, her flight probably got delayed.

alfie- fabian phone, it's nina.

fabian- NINA

fabian runs to the phone.

nina- hello? fabian?

fabian- nina! oh my gosh its so great to hear your voice again. iv'e missed you so much. where are you?

nina- slow down fabian, (gulps) meet me in the clearing in 5 minutes. i have a suprise for you.

fabian- anything for you, i'll be there a sec.

(nina and rufus)

nina- i can't believe your making me do this.

rufus- the more the merrrier, well in this case the more hostages the more fun.

rufus laughs.

nina- he's coming

rufus- good, now remember if you try to escape i'll kill the both of you right now.

nina- i won't, just don't hurt him

fabian-NINA!

nina- (sadly) hey fabes

fabian- why are you crying?

nina- i can't tell you.

fabian- why not... RUFUS

rufus grabs nina.

rufus- get in m van and i'll leave her unharmed.

fabain- promise?

rufus- promise.

fabian goes into rufus' van. rufus throws nina into van and locks them in there.

fabian- hey we had a deal

rufus- i said i'd leave her unharmed, i never said anything about not taking her too.

rufus laughs.

**end of chapter 2**

**chapter 3, i wanna give a shout out to the free mockingjay for being the first person to write a review on this story, you rock!**


	3. chapter 3

**chapter 3. hope you all liked chapters 1 and 2. please write a review, i wanna know your opinion. enjoy**

amber-has anyone seen nina or fabian?

trudy- you mean nina still isn't here.

amber- indeed.

trudy- i better speak to victor about this.

victor- ms. millington, , , and lewis and clarke to my office.

amber- i hope were not in trouble

patricia- me too.

**(in victor's office)**

victor- i assume you are all familiar with the dissaperences of ms. martin and mr. rutter.

everyone nods.

victor- good because i recieved a letter address to you from an old "friend" of yours. i do not want to get involved with any of this so you have my permission to do what you want with the letter. dissmissed.

jerome- well that was odd.

alfie- read the letter.

amber dear, sibuna i want to purpose a deal. give me the tears of gold and the cup of ankh. if you give this to me, in return i shall return your friends. met me in the clearig tonight a midnight. from... (gasp) it can't be.

alfie- who is it from?

amber- rufus.

everyone gasps

patricia- how is that maniac still alive?

jerome- i have no idea.

eddie- poor nina, how could i have let this happen? im the osirin, im suppost to protect her for pete's sake!

patricia- don't beat yourself up.

patricia and eddie kiss.

patricia- come on guys we have to find a way to save nina and fabian

amber- sibuna?

everyone- SIBUNA!

**(the barn**)

fabian- let us go now!

rufus- don't worry i'll let you go as soon as i get what i want.

fabian punches rufus. rufus interjects something into fabian's arm. fabian falls to ground

nina- FABIAN!

rufus- now you know not to anger me.

rufus leaves.

nina- oh my gosh fabian are you ok?

fabian- i can't feel me leg.

nina- look rufus dropped the wrapper, it says temporary parrelazation.

fabian-so he parralyzed (i know i spelled it wrong) my leg.

nina- well not perrmenalty ( im not good at spelling) but yes, yes he did.

**(victor's office)**

victor- oh corrbaire... zeno and the children are falling right into my trap.

**end of chapter 4.**


	4. chapter 4

**well here it is chapter 4. enjoy**

sibuna has been thinking about ways to get nina and fabian back.

eddie- why don't we mold applejuice into the shape of tears.

patricia- seriously?

jerome- hold on edison you might be on to something.

alfie- huh

jerome- we could use food coloring to make the water look gold, then we can tell rufus that when we put them in the jar they lost their tear shape

amber- i can't believe im saying this but jerome, your brillient! but there is one flaw.

jerome- what?

amber- rufus also wants the cup of ankh and i know where nina hid it but we need her locket to get to it.

alfie- well looks mission impossible just got a little more impossiable.

eddie- chessey line alfie, chessey line.

**(the barn)**

nina- feeling better?  
fabian- yup, al lot better.

rufus- good morning

nina- what do you want?

rufus- well i thought you wanted breakfast.

fabian and nina- WE DO!

recap: nina and fabian haven't eaten since luch the day before.

rufus tosses them a bag of chips. (if you are british then rufus tossed them a bag of crisps)

fabian- this isn't your average healthy breakfast.

rufus- shut up and eat. i have to prepare for tonight.

**(the house)**

patricia- we're not seriously giving rufus the real cup are we?

eddie- it's the only way to save nina and fabian.

patricia- but if we keep giving in then he'll kiddnape even more and become immortal.

amber- oh willing to do anything for nina, she's my best friend.

jerome- and i guess fabian isn't that bad.

amber elbows jerome.

jerome- ok he's good friend. happy amber?

amber- yes.

alfie- lets go to attic and see what happends.

amber- ok lets go.

everyone- SIBUNA!

**end. i know it's short but iv'e been having writers block but don't worry the ideas will come to me. please write a review i want to your opinion.**


	5. chapter 5

chapter** 5. hope you love. there's a lot of vital info in this chapter.**

**(eddie's dream)**

sarah- osirin

eddie- huh who are you?

sarah- i am sarah, and good friend of the chosen one. i need your help eddie.

eddie- how?

sarah- someone in this house is a desendent of Apep.

eddie- who?

sarah- an evil serpent ffrom the underworld. you must find out whoever it is and keep them away from the chosen one.

sarah starts to fade away.

eddie- no sarah wait!

**(the barn)**

nina- alright fabian, you know the plan  
fabian-don't worry i know it.

fabian had loaded a catapult (that they made with things from the barn) with bricks.

nina- he's coming!

rufus walks in

nina- NOW!

fabian fires the catapult. it hits rufus directly on the head.

fabain- RUN!

fabian and nina run out of the barn.

**(the house)**

eddie- um guess we need to have a sibuna meetings asap.

amber- kk i'll tell the others.

amber- ok eddie has something important to tell us.

eddie tells them about his dream.

alfie- so someone in anubis house is the desendent of an evil egyptia god?

eddie- pretty much.

jerome- so do you know wh...

fabian and nina run into the house

amber- NINA!

nina- AMBER!

eddie- sup roomie?

fabian- man this has been quit the first fews days back.

nina- you can say that again.

**(eddie's dream)**

sarah- osirin

eddie- sarah im so happy to se..

sarah- silence you amy wake the apep.

eddie- but who is it?

sarah- he is present, he is in the same room as you.

sarah dissapears.

eddie- what did she mean (gasp)

eddie turn and saw the only other person in his room... fabian.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey sorry i hav****en't uploaded in while, i have been really busy with school and stuff.**

**chapter 6**

**(breakfast**)

patricia- hey slimball are you ok, you look like your in a trance?

alfie- mabye he's possesed by aliens!

eddie- no im not nor im i ok. we need to have a sibuna NOW

nina- ok lets wait for fabian.

eddie- NO i mean i need to tell you something really important about fabian

nina- what do you mean?

eddie- has anyone here ever heard of the apep?

jerome- no whats that?

eddie- well its some kind of evil serpenty thing from the under world.

nina- so what does this have to do with fabian?

eddie- sarah visited me in a dream last night and..

nina- wait sarah visited you? why not me?

eddie- she knew how upset would be when you found out. so anyway sarah said that the desendent of apep is living in this house. she said he's present and was in the same room as me, then i looked over my shoulder and i saw the only other person in my room, fabian.

nina- WHAT! IT CANT BE FABIAN!

fabian- what can't be me?

nina runs out of the room crying

patricia-fabian hallway now

fabian- ok

**(hallway)**

patricia- they're on to us.

fabian- what! how?

patricia- well mr. apep sarah came to eddie in dream and told him it was you.

fabian- so that means are plans are ruined?

patricia- no but know they know that your the apep and soon they'll know that im the menhit.

fabian- whats the menhit again?

patricia- a goddess of war

eddie- patricia?

patricia- eddie its not what you think!  
eddie- i know exactly whats happening, you and fabian are desendents of evil egyptian gods and have been lying to all of us for 2 years! how could you do this to me and fabian how could you have done to nina!

patricia- (crying) eddie please

eddie- no patricia its over and im gonna tell nina everything!

fabian runs up and punches eddie

fabian- dont you ever tell nina about this or i will go full apep on you!

eddie rams into fabian ( like how fabian did to rufus back in the season 1 finale)

eddie- dont mess with me rutter!

eddie storms off.

patricia- fabian are you ok?

patricia kisses fabian

nina- whats with all the yelling... FABIAN HOW COULD YOU!

nina runs away crying

**(victor's office)**

victor- oh corebaire this is going to be a tough phone call.

?- hello? who is this and why is your number blocked?

victor- its victor.

?- VICTOR? what do you want?

victor- look i need your help and before you say no it involves you getting eternal life.

?- im in

victor-we need the elixer the cup of ankh and the ankh cross. we must find the ankh cross.

?- meet me in the clearing at midnight.

victor- ok see you there zeno. ( a.k.a rufus zeno)


	7. author's note:fabtricia

** author's note.**

**hey guys, are you ready for chapter 7! yea i know that sounds like something a corny d.j would say. so anyway i wanted to give a shout out to z3stygurl97 for giving a ton of advice for my story. i know the chapters could be more detailed but im only 11 so cut me some slack. i know a lot of you have been questioning my choices about patricia and fabian. im a huge neddie fan so i needed a reason for them to breakup and i 100 percent HATE jabian. joy doesn't deserve fabian what so ever! so im keeping fabtrica and if you dont like i dont care cause i think its a good choice since they're both evil. so here's a heads up, they are all trying to get the ankh cross. the teams are sibuna,victor and rufus, and fabian and patricia. (yes fabian and patricia were kicked out of sibuna lying to them and trying to destroy them) so anyway i hope you like it and dont stop reading just because of fabricia. i wanna thank everyone thats been reading and reviewing.**


	8. chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**(victor's office)**

"i can't believe victor's working with rufus!" said amber who crawling on the floor looking for her earing when she heard victor and rufus' phone call. "who's out there?" said victor. the room was silent untill the sound of rufus' voice. " what do we have to do?" asked rufus." we must find the ankh cross. with it we can use power the cup of ankh to give us immortality without taking a life or doing it on next special day in 25 years." said victor while he looked into hallway but was stopped by the lengh of the phone cord thus saving amber from being seen."interseting, but how do i know that i can trust you?"asked rufus. "well after you kiddnapped the brats the society became soconcerned about their safety that they quit and your the only other person that knows about all about this plus you have my word." said victor. " alright vic you got a deal". said rufus.

**(nina's room)**

amber runs down the stairs almost falling. " SINBUNA SIBUNA SIBUNA! NOW NOW NOW!" amber screamed when she ran into the dinning room not noticing that trudy was there." amber what's the matter and what were you talking abbout sibuna?" asked a curious trudy."ummm i just ummmm found out that we have a huge test monday and need to have a sibuna meeting. sibuna is anubis spelled backwards and sibuna is a secret study group im in." blurted out amber as if her life depended on it. " oh what a clever name, well your secret safe with me." said trudy as she left the room to do laundary. "amber whats the matter? i think that's the fastest you ever ran!" said a concerened nina. " RUFUS...VICTOR...ANKH CROSS!" said amber while she tried to catch her breath. " um please say that again...in english please." said jerome." oh shut up jerome. go on amber what were you trying to say?" said nina." i heard victor and rufus talking. they are working together. they're trying to find the ankh cross which can make the cup of ankh do it's magicy live forever thing on anyday without taking a life." said a nervous amber. " so victor rufus and senkrah are all working together?"asked nina. " no just rufus and victor." said amber. "OMG im an idiot. i forgot to tell you that when rufus and senkarh were sucked into the underworld, senkarh took over rufus' body to save them. so now senkarh and rufus are the same person. trust me guys iv'e seen it, he showed me his reflection and i saw senkarh and then she gave me this." said nina. nina showed them her arm which had the mark on it. Nina why didn't you tell? where's rufus i gotta go beat the senkarh out of him! said an angry eddie. " im sorry i forgot. im so sorry eddie, i should have told you, your my protecter and knew you would blam yourself for this when it's all my fault." said nina as she began to cry. " im so sorry nina i didn't mean to overeact, im probably the worst the osirin ever!" said a crying eddie. " dont say that eddie! if it wasen't for you i would still be controlled by senkarh!" said nina. eddie and nina looked into each other for a few moments. they lean in and then there it was, the first neddie kiss." awww neddie moment!" said amber, she always good at ruining moments. "AMBER!" said eddie and nina. " what im a love guru, it's my job." said amber in her defence. "yup that's my girl" said alfie as he nuddges amber.

**(hallyway)**

"this is sooo bad!" said patricia. " i cant believe they know about the ankh cross!" said fabian as he agreed with girlfriend. " let's keep listening" said patricia. " hey look there's a crack in the door." said fabian." let's look" said they looked they saw nina and eddie lean in and kiss. a tear streamed down patricica's and fabian's faces."it's okay trixie, at least we have each other." said fabian trying to cheer up his girlfriend." i know it's just i didn't think that he'd get over me that fast. i guess i still love him, but not as muck as i love you." same her. i miss all the morning walks and late night mystery solving. i miss the time we spent together." said fabina, his face filled with tears. ' i know we used to talk all the time, from goofing off to helping him with homework." said patricia as she sobbed into fabian's shoulder. " let's go down to my room, to take this off our minds." suggested fabian. " alright (sniff) let's go." said patricia. " fabian i love you so much!" she said as she began to kiss fabian. "i love you too!" said fabian as he continued to kiss his girlfriend.

**(living room)**

"guys me and mick have big news." said joy as she and mick walked into the room. "well... i was suppost to stay here but my dad got moved back to australlia. im gonna miss you all." said mick as he held joy's hand. "we may not have told you but me and mick have been secretly dating." said joy. "that's right. man joy makes me joyful." said mick whick caused joy to blush. " im maddly in love with mick, so i convinced my parents to let me switch so i can go to school with mick. i hope your not mad, im just crazy about mick" said joy. now it was mick's turn to blush. " WHAT YOUR LEAVING? i can't believe this!" said patricia as she ran up to hug her best friend **( recap: joy dosen't know that patricia and fabian are evil)**. " i know im going to miss you so much!" said joy as she began to cry. joy and mick went around saying their goodbyes." goodbye mara" said mick as he akwardly hugged mara."joy take good care of him he's a great boyfriend, i should know." said mara. "same to you jerome" said mick. and with that mick and joy left, anubis house was not going to be the same without them.

**hey guys hoped you liked it. i gave regular writing a chance instead of script form. regular writing takes so long but i really feel like i can describe the story with a lot more detail this way. so anyway please review cause im trying to be more detailed and trust me i really appreciate it when you actully take your time to write a review it makes me feel awesome. you guys ROCK!**


	9. chapter 8

**chapter 8. hope you like it, please review :)**

"i can't believe joy is gone. it feels like yesterday that she was the fake chosen one." said patricia as she cried into fabina's arms."i know. we used to be best friends untill nina came and i found out that she was the real chosen one." said fabian in agreement. "wait you only liked joy because you thought she was the chose one?" asked patricia with saddness in her eyes."well... yes. don't be mad, im the apep and you are the menhit, we have to get rid of the chosen one and the osirin. so i needed to get close to her but then i found out that nina was the chosen one so i started doing everything with her. im so sorry patricia." said fabian as he began to cry."its ok fabes, im a desendent of an evil god, im not suppost to get involved with stuff like boyfriends and bbest friends, im just suppost to focus on my destiney." said patricia. "dont beat yourself up, i actully started falling for nina, but i love you more trixie." said fabian while brushing his hand through her hair."you're right, come on we have clue to find, before victor or sibuna does.

**(alfie and jerome)**

"so jerome hows it feel to be an offical member of sibuna?" asked alfie."i guess im happy" said jerome. "oh come on, you wanted to be a part of it for 2 whole terms." said alfie. " ok fine im really happy. alfie do you think i could convince them to let mara in? she's really smart and could help solve the puzzles. we need another brain after we had to kick fabian out for being evil." said jerome. " mabye, but your asking them not me." said alfie.

**(mara's thoughts)**

what's sibuna? and what did they mean by fabian being evil and solving puzzles? mabye sibuna is a secret club. they are always sneeking around the house at night. im going to talk to nina about this, she seems to be the most involed when it comes to sneeking around the house.

**(nina's and amber's room)**

"nina can i talk to you?"asked mara as she walked in. "sure what about?" said nina. "um i over heard alfie and jerome talking about something and think you know about. they were talking about something called sibuna and then jerome asked alfie if he thought i would be allowed becuase im smart and then they something about fabian being evil and solving puzzles. do you know anything about this?" asked mara. nina thought for a few moments. she knows a lot, should i tell her? thought nina."ok i'll tell but it's gonna sound crazy but trust m its all true." said nina. Nina and mara talked for hours. she told mara absoultly everything there was to know about sibuna. "wow. so that's why you guess are always so secretive. i can't believe fabian and patricia are evil." said mara. "well trust me its all true."said nina. "so let me get the secret things straight, there is a secret entrance to the cellar in the second oven that you can open with your locket, there are secret tunels under the house, there is an entrance to the tunals through the library, there are amulets to get into the tunels from the cellar,victor and teachers are part of a secret society that wants to live forever,there's a pysco manic named rufus that will stop at nothing to get eternal life, a spirit named senkarh is out to get you, your the chosen one, and eddie's the osirin?" asked mara trying to remember everything. "yup thats everything" said nina. "but you didn't tell me what sibuna is." said mara. "oh yea, sibuna is anubis backwards and it's me,eddie,amber,alfie,and jerome, we try to solve the mysteries before victor or rufus does. a.k.a were the good guys and fabina,patricia,victor,the teachers, and rufus are they bad guys. does that explain it?" asked nina. "yes, come on we better go to supper." said mara."ok lets go." said nina as she and mara walk out of the room.


	10. chapter 9

** chapter 9**

**(breakfast)**

"has anyone seen fabian or patricia? they missed supper yesterday." said trudy. "they've been spending all their time in fabians room." said eddie with a disgusted face. "ok. well im off to breakfast with jasper. i'll be back for lunch, see you later dearies." said trudy as she left the room."ok lets talk sibuna." said nina."but mara is.." said eddie before he was cut off by mara. " whats sibuna? let me guess a secret club where you solve mysteries before victor and some guy named rufus does and it's been going on for 2 years and nina is the chosen one and eddie is the osirin?" said mara while her and nina started laughing uncontrollably."uhhhhh" said eddie as the rest of sibuna sat with there jaws wide open."oh calm down, meet the newset member of sibuna." said nina while pointing to mara."why didn't you ask us before you let her in?"said amber."she over heard jerome and alfie talking about finding the clue and about sibuna." said nina. "so after that i got curious and asked nina about it and she told me** everything.**" said mara."im sorry i should have told you guys but she came to me and she already knew and she's the only person in the house that doesn't know about the mystery so if she found out i wanted her to join sibuna and not fabian and patricia."said nina."well thats a good reason. welcome to sibuna mara. we should give her the extra amulet." said amber."yea,wait a and patricia still have their amulets."said nina with a worried look on her face."that means that they can still get into the tunnels. this really bad." said alfie. "what are you still doing here? get to class." said victor as he walked into the room."yes victior." they all mumbled. "hey nina can i talk to you on the way to school?" asked eddie. "sure i'll met you in a sec."answered nina.

**(eddie and nina on the way to school)**

"so umm...nina, about that kiss.." said eddie before he was cut off by nina."yea i know. im sorry if you didn't want to." said nina. "of course i wanted to, i just wanted to know if you felt anything,cause umm i uhh i did." said eddie while stareing at the ground. "really? i sorta did too. oh and thanks for being the one to bring it up,amber kept me up all night talking about how i should talk to you about it." said nina with a smile on her face. eddie and nina started laughing and then kissed. sparks flew fo the both of them." nina, i may be coming on too strong but i think im in love with you." said eddie as he looked straight into nina's eyes."it's not coming on too strong when your destined to be together." said nina as she pulled eddie in for another kiss."come on, lets go to class.

**(victor and rufus) **

"alright vic hows the research going?" said rufus." very well, i found out that if the menhit and the apep both hold the ankh cross at the same time while saying an ancient curse, they can become unstoppable, bit they can also share they power with 2 followers." said victor. " so what good is that going to do for us?" asked rufus."well i just so happen to know who the apep and the menhit are." said victor."well who are they?" asked rufus."the students have their little group where they solve the mysteries, and fabian and patricia were just kicked out, plus i over heard them say that fabian and patricia are the menhit and the apep." said victor." good. now we must convince them too pick us as their followers." said rufus with an evil grin.


	11. chapter 10

**hey it's me, heads up this a romantic jara chapter but ends in a cliffhanger(don't kill me)please review. all your opinions matter and i wanna hear them.**

**chapter 10 **

**(mara's and patricia's room)**

"hey mara. Are you busy? asked jerome."no, why?"asked mara."meet me outside in an hour. i have a suprise for you." said jerome."okay I'll see you there."said mara.

**(nina's and amber's room)**

AMBER I NEED YOU NOW!" said mara as she ran into nina's and amber's room."what? what do you need?" asked amber."wait, you _need_ amber's help?" said nina causing her and mara to laugh. "ha ha laugh it up but i can be smart at times." said amber in her defence."okay so anyway,i have my first date with jerome in one hour." said mara."WHAT? we have to get you beautified. nina go get my make-up kit and hair kit, mara you get at least 10 dress options." said amber as if she was a general yelling at her soldiers. after a long time of "beautifing", mara was ready."wow mara, you look like a princess."said amber "yea, jerome wont stop drooling." said nina making her and amber laugh."oh come on i can't look that good."said mara."but you do."said amber and nina."thanks a ton guys, well i better go bye.

**(outside)**

"jerome can i please take off this blindfold?"asked mara as jerome walked her outside."hold on, we're almost there." said jerome. he took off the blindfold and mara as the most amazing picnic ever. there was a red and white checkerboard blanket,colorful paper lights were hung up all over the tree, and to top it off, trudy's homemade chickenparm."wow jerome. i don't know what to is amazing." said mara. "well the best girl deserves the best." said jerome as he kissed mara's head."are you just gonna stand there or do you want to eat?"said jerome making himself laugh."sure. wait you do anything to it do you?" asked mara making both her and jerome laugh."no it's perfectly safe."said jerome as he took a big bite of chicken."jerome, i still can't believe that you did this for me." said mara as she and jerome finished their meals."well if you must know i do have a romantic side. oh and i also like giving pretty girls flowers." said jerome as he handed mara a bokay of roses."oh my gosh, they're beautiful." said mara as she pulled jerome in for a kiss."i love you."she said."i love you too." said jerome as he continued kissing they kissed they saw a flash."amber seriously?"asked mara."what? i just need pictures for your scrapbook."said amber as she skipped away from the couples picnic."what a way to ruin the moment huh?"said jeroome"yea."said mara while she sat on the blanket still blushing from their kiss. they began to kiss again."are you two lovebirds in my van,now!" said a voice pointing a gun at them.

**dun dun dun. i told you it ended in a cliff hanger. p.s the person with the gun is NOT rufus it's a new bad guy.**


	12. author's note

**yo its me. sorry about the typo on chapter 10. the person was suppost to say "are you two love birds done? get in my van,now!" once again sorry about that and look out for chapter 11.**


	13. chapter 11

**heyo it's me :) hope you like, please review :) :) :)**

**(outside)**

"are you two lovebirds done? get into my van, now!" said a person pointing a gun at them."(gasp) VERA!" both mara and jerome yelled."yes it's me now get in my van or i will shoot." demanded vera. mara and jerome did as they were told."what do you want from us? i thought you were working with rufus!" said jerome as three very buff men tied up him and mara."i was but then i reliezed that rufus was power hungry and wasen't going to share any of the riches or treasures with me. then after i left victor, i knew i had to find a new egyptian treasure due to this." said vera as she showed them her hand which still had the mark of anubis." so what's up with the goons?"asked jerome."this is jerry, this larry, and.." said vera before she was cut off."let me guess,gary?"asked jerome making himself laugh."no, the big one back here is timmy. timmy, knock them out." ordered vera. timmy walked up to jerome and mara **(he was 7ft tall so he was towering over them)**. "sorry kidies." said timmy as he hit mara and jerome with a log, knocking them out. "good, you know where to take them." said vera while giving an evil grin. soon mara and jerome woke up unaware of their location."look you two i have a deal for you." said vera."what do you want?" asked jerome." well i will let one of you go if you take this from me." said vera as she once again showed them her mark of anubis on her palm." you have 2 minutes to think it over." said vera as she walked out of the room."im not letting you stay her." ordered jerome to mara as soon as vera left."no, i can't leave you jerome, i love you too much. i'd rather both of us be kiddnapped then have to leave knowing that your kiddnapped, and all alone." said mara with tears streaming down her face."look mara, i love you too but i you have to go." said jerome. "what about the mark?" asked mara."look its a risk we must take. nina has the mark too. you won't be alone and trust sibuna always solve the mystery in the end." said jerome as he began to cry. "times up."said vera as she walked into the room."no im not leaving jerome!" yelled mara. " don't listen to her vera, take her back. she deserves to be free." said jerome."no i won't do it!" screamed mara."look i don't care your taking this mark and leaving!" yelled vera. she began to say on old egyptian curse while mara feel to her knees in the center of an ash circle. soon enough the mark dissapered from vera's hand and was transfered into mara's hand. "WHAT HAPPEND TO HER!" yelled jerome as mara collasped to the ground."she'll be fine. boys take her back to the house. we'll be back for you later jerome." said vera as she locked jerome into the unknown location.

**(anubis house)**

"have you guys seen jerome or mara anywhere" asked amber as she walked into her room."no why?" asked nina. "their date should have ended like 2 hours ago." said amber."who knows, they probably went into town or something." said nina."yea your right, im going go to see alfie." said amber. "kk im going to see eddie." said nina as she and amber walked down the stairs to the boys rooms."oh my is that mara lying outside on the yard?" asked trudy as she walked into the room. she walked outside and helped mara up and into the house."oh my are you ok dearie?" asked trudy. mara just keep shaking. she was in shock from what had just happended. when vera said the spell, she had a dream. in the dream she was in a dark room, but then a light apeared. the light turned into senkarh who tried to help mara to her feet but mara fell which caused her to fall into the pit of dispare. while in there senkarh appeared again and gave her the mark of anubis. mara was not going to get over this dream quick, becasue she knew it was all real especially when she looked at her left hand and saw the mark of anubis.


	14. chapter 12

**hey it's me :). here's chapter 12. please review, i wanna make it to twenty reviews and even if i have twenty review, review anyway :) :) :) **

" mara, are you ok? you look kinda freaked out?" asked nina as she saw mara shaken and trembling in her room."mara? mara can you hear me?. asked nina as mara sat there in silence."she's still in shock?" asked amber as she walked in."no, it's 3 days." said nina as she look at amber with a worried look. "nina? amber? is that you?" weakly asked mara who had just barely came out of shock. "MARA! you're ok!" screamed nina and amber as they ran and hugged mara."jerome, where's jerome?" asked mara as she began breathing very fast again."we dont know. you went on a date with him and then trudy found you paralyzed on the ground." said amber. mara soon remembered everything. it all enter her mind at once it and it was too much for her. she screamed and fell to the floor."MARA!" both amber and nina screamed."vera." said mara."what? vera what?" asked nina. mara told them everything that had happended and showed them the mark on her hand."oh my gosh this is awful." said amber."supper." yelled trudy from downstairs.

**(supper)**

"ok kids i need you to be on your best behavior. victor has a guest that will joining us all for dinner."said trudy."victor's eating with _us_ tonight?"said alfie. "yes, he said that you all are familiar with this guest of his." said trudy." i wonder who it is." said eddie."i know, come on lets go to the table." said nina." good evening everyone." said rufus as he walked to the table."rufus! your victor's guest!" yelled amber."indeed i am." said took a seat right inbetween nina and eddie and then trudy entered with her famous spaghtti and meatballs or better known as alfie and jerome's favorite food fight meal."that spaghtti is mocking me. it's saying throw me, throw me. man if jerome was here he'd throwing revenge spaghtti bombs at you" said alfie to rufus." what did i ever do to jerome?" asked rufus acting innocent while knowing that trudy was 's remark made everyone laugh, he even made victor laugh."man i can't believe rufus just told a joke and i laughed."said eddie to nina. meanwhile after alfie talked about jerome, mara left the room with a depressed look on her face."yes what did rufus do to jerome." asked trudy."um he told the teachers about a prank he pulled and got him trouble." said alfie."alright alfie thats enough talk about our guest's past." said victor which actully made himself laugh."well vic, we better go we have important things to talk about." said rufus as he and victor left the table.

**(sibuna in nina and amber's room)**

mara explained what happended to her and jerome."wow that's so crazy." said alfie. eddie zoned out after the story ended. he was having a day dream with senkara in it. "osirin. you may have saved the chosen one last time but this time i will have my revenge on you both." said senkara."no you will not do anything to nina!"screamed eddie but it was too late, nina had colasped on the floor and senkara gave eddie the mark of anubis."i destroyed you before and can do it again. stop what your doing to nina!" yelled eddie."eddie? what's happening?" asked nina as her spirit appeared."hello chosen one." said senkara."nina stay away from her!" demanded eddie."eddie i feel weak."said nina as she began to fall but eddie caught her."oh osirin you are so foolish." said senkara as she hit nina with a lightning bolt."NINA!"screamed eddie as her skin turned pale and her spirit started to fade away."NOOO! how could you do this!" he screamed with his face full of faded away. he couldn't believe it, his chosen one was gone.

**i know it's sad but don't worry nina isn't really dead. please review :) :) :)**


	15. chapter 13

**hey everyone, here it is chapter 13**

nina's spirit disappeared and all that was left of her was her eye of horus neckless. eddie grasped it in his hand as if he was holding nina for the last time. "why senkara? why? she was the love of my life!" eddie screamed at senkara. after eddie had said that nina was the love of his life the neckless started to glow. eddie soon woke up in his bed. he got up and ran to nina's room."NINA!" he screamed as he charged in."oh hey eddie." said nina as eddie picked her up and twirled her in the air and kissed her."your alive!" he said."you had the dream too didn't you?" i know it's scary, i thought i lost you but when i woke up i knew it wasen't real. senkara can controll our dreams not us."said nina."once again he kissed nina."ok guys this dosen't sound like me but do you mind?" asked amber, ruining their kiss."im just so happy your alive." said eddie as he leaned in for a kiss. "eddie what. i think senkara is warning us. she's more powerful then ever. we have no idea what she's capable of. she could kill us all just by the snap of her fingers." said nina with a very worried look on her face."she's absoultly getting stronger but we, sibuna are stronger." said eddie."oh eddie. you always cheer me up." said nina as she and eddie once again kissed.

**(breakfast)**

"ok everyone, we will be getting 2 new students today to replace joy and mick." said trudy as she walked in with a plate of muffins."they should be coming soon. as for the living arrangments by request patricia will be staying in the attic and the new girl will stay with mara, and the new boy will share with alfie and jerome." said trudy."since we're changing living arrangments can we move fabian into the attic too?" said eddie causing everyone to laugh except for patricia and fabian."very mature slimeball."said patricia."oh come on yack... wait you don't deserve to be called yacker." said eddie. fabian tried to kick eddie but insted kicked nina."what was that for guitar lord wanna be?" said nina."oh snap!" said alfie." take it back nina! fabian is the best guitar player that you will ever hear in your life!" yelled patricia."the only people that thinks he's good beside you are deaf people!" yelled back nina. that was it, that set her off. she got out of her seat and attacked nina."girls,girls stop!" yelled trudy as eddie pulled patricia off of nina."patricia, nina,eddie, and fabian that was very uncalled for. if you are in a fight i can help you work this out but the rude words and volience was very uncalled for." said trudy." im going to class." said patricia as she stormed out of the room."patricia wait!" said fabian as he chased after her."man, that was akward." said alfie.

**i know it's short but im having a bit of writers block**


	16. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

"alright vic, how are we going to convince the kids to pick us? they hate us well me more then you but still." said rufus."it's simple zeno. as you know they was relationships between them. the apep and chosen on dated and the menhit and the osirin dated." said victor."sooo" said rufus."so they all hate each other so they will do anything to get rid of them." said victor."so when do we approch them about it?" asked rufus."all in good time zeno, all in good time." said victor.

**(anubis house)**

"hello? is anyone here?" asked the new girl amy as she walked into the house. " oh hello dearie, im your house mother trudy." said trudy as she walked into the room."is anyone else here?" asked amy."no, they're at school, but your welcome to unpack. your room is the yellow one upstairs, you'll be sharing with mara." said trudy."ok thank you." said amy as she began to walk up the stairs."man this place is creepy, and what's with all the egyptian stuff?" amy thought." , i need to see you so you can fill out forms and then i'll explain the rules of the house." said victor."sure and might i saw nice gotye." said amy. "i really dont care for your humor just please sign this." said victor as he handed her a paper." now for the rules, you must be in bed by 10 o clock, no going in cellar or attic." said victor."why not?" asked amy. "there are private things in there." said victor."what like your underwear?" said amy causing herself to laugh."just go to your room." said victor

**(anubis house after school)**

"hey guys do you think the new girl and boy are here yet?" asked amber."im not sure, i heard the boy isn't coming till tommorow." said nina."oh,well let's go check mara's room and see if she's here." said amber."good idea." said nina. the girls walked up the stairs and into mara's room."hi are you the new girl?" asked amber. " yea im amy." said amy."cool, this is nina and im amber." said amber."do you want to go down to the living room so you can meet everyone?" asked nina."sure."said amy. all three girls walked down stairs and into the living room."hi everyone, this is amy." said amber pointing at amy. there was a round of waves and few hellos."so which one of you is mara?" asked amy "that's me." said mara."so i think im rooming with you." said amy. "yea you are. oh and that's alfie,patricia,fabian,and eddie." said mara."so amy, do you want me to give you a tour of the house?" asked amber. "sure." said amy as she left the room with amber.

**(amber's tour)**

"ok so if you want to be up-to-date on what's going on in the house here it and alfie are datin, fabian and patricia are dating, nina and eddie are dating, and mara and jerome are dating, but don't bring up jerome in front of mara. he umm had to leave for the rest of term and she's still upset about it. also fabian and nina had a bad break-up and totally hate each other, same thing with eddie and patricia too. also mick and joy left which is why you and the new boy are .." said amber before she was cut off by amy."whoa slow down. i dont need to know everything." said amy."well you dont know about sibuna (gasp) did i just say that out loud?" said amber. "what's sibuna?" asked amy


	17. Chapter 15

chapter** 15**

"sibuna is a...a...um..." amber stuttered. she didn't know what to do.

"well spit it out then." said and curious amy.

"it's a...uh...um..." said amber but then it hit her." that's classified infromation." said amber with a serious secret agent face as she walked out of the room.

"yea this place and the people are getting werioder by the minute." said amy

**(jerome in the unknown location)**

"wake up you waved haired piece of nothing." said vera as she walked into the room.

"good to see you too vera." said jerome as woke up while picking out hay needled that were stuck in his hair from the haystack he was laying on.

"do you know what's taking your little friends so long?" asked vera

"yea i know... no wait i dont because iv'e been kidnappped!" yelled jerome

"whatever. you just hope that they find it soon or your going to pay." said vera.

**(sibuna)**

"ok so does anyone have any info on the cup of ankh? asked nina as everyone began to sit down

"yea, i had another dream. sarah told me to look near knig tut. but i have no idea what that means." said eddie

"mabye it's means the king tut tomb we have in the hallway." said mara

"yea let's go check it out." said nina

**(hallway)**

"hey guys look!" said eddie as he pointed behind the tomb  
"what is it" asked nina as she walked over to eddie.

"there's writing on the back of the wall. it says "remember to read this slow, the first step to the ankh cross is king tut's glow." said eddie

"what's that suppost to mean." asked nina.

"um guys."said alfie

"not now alfie. let's think about what it means." said nina

"um guys." said alfie again

"not now! any ideas anyone?" asked nina

"GUYS!" yelled alfie

"WHAT ALFIE? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?" yelled nina

" the tomb is glowing!" said alfie as he pointed to the glowing tomb.

"oh..."said nina

"eddie is your chest glowing?" asked amber

"no it's my necklace." said eddie with a confused face because he didn't know why his necklace was glowing

"wait since when do you have a special necklace? i thought that nina's thing." said amber

" well after the whole mask thing i took the forebisher gem with me and made it a necklace." said eddie.

"well what are you waiting for? put the gem in the keyhole." demanded mara.

"okay, okay." said eddie as he walked over and put the gem up to the keyhole.

"look a clue." said mara as she picked up the piece of paper that fell.

"what's it say?" asked amber

"it says,"if you thought the mystery was over then you were wrong, go back to tunnel with the crocodile log."ok guys recap what's the crocodile log?" asked mara

"oh it was one the tunnels we went through when we were trying to find the mask." said nina

"the hallway is not a meeting center. got to your room." said victor.

"we'll check them out tommorrow." said nina

**hey guys it's me. thanks for all the reviews. please keep writing them i wanna hear what you have to say**


	18. Chapter 16

**chapter 16. ****this is all just an act, harry is just butkissing.**

"hello? is anyone here?" asked the boy Harry.

" oh hello im trudy the house mother." said trudy

"pleasure to meet you. im harry." said harry reached out his hand

"oh my thank you. its good to have someone with manners in this house." said trudy. as she shook his hand.

"do you know where my room? i want to unpack and see if i still have time to go to school." said harry.

"oh sure sweetie. you right down the hall. you'll be sharing with alfie and jerome but jerome is spending quite a lot of time visiting his relatives." said trudy.

"thank ever so trudy." said harry.

**(dinner)**

"good evening dearies, this is the new boy harry." said trudy as she walked in with chicken cutlets.

"hello." said harry as he waved to everyone at the table.

"as for names, that's nina,eddie,amber,alfie,amy,fabian,and patricia. you guys try to get to know each other while i go food shopping." said trudy. after that there was a chours of hellos.

"well hi there beautiful." said harry to nina as he took his chair and moved it right in between eddie and nina.

"um i have a boyfriend." said nina pulling harry's arm off her shoulder.

"oh an american me likey." said harry said harry as he started to brush his hand through nina's hair but nina grabbed his arm.

"what do you think your doing?" asked nina

"flirting. i got my eye on you ." said harry. nina got up and moved her chair over to amber.

"she just playing hard to get." said harry to eddie.

"oh really?" asked eddie

" yea." said harry

"well that's my girlfriend." said eddie as he punched harry in the face.

"oh snap!" said amy and alfie.

"what's going on here?" asked victor as he walked in.

"eddie gave me a welcome present." said harry while pointing to his eye that started swelling.

"is this true ?" asked victor.

"i.. i...but... i." stuttered eddie

"fine then your grounded for the next 2 weeks." said victor.

"but..but." said eddie

"no buts, your grounded." said victor sternly

"eddie didn't do anything!" yelled nina.

'"that's a week for you as well ." said victor.

" that's so unfair!" yelled amber.

"that's a week for you to and for anyone else that interupts." said victor angerly

**(sibuna in the tunnels)**

"find anything?" asked nina.

nope, nothing." said alfie. suddently sarah appeared but only nina saw her.

"jump!" yelled sarah.

"what?" asked nina. soon she couldn't her everyone else around her

"i said jump. down there, they mystery begins." said sarah.

"really? i trust you sarah." said nina as she turned around and jumped down the ditch.

after that sarah turned into senkara and began to laugh evily.


	19. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed nina. soon she began to hear senkara laugh. it wasen't sarah who told her jump. she had fallen into her trap, and now there she was falling to her doom. her and eddie both knew that this wasen't one of their dreams."HELP!" she began scream."HELP!" she screamed again. it was hopeless. there was no way to save her now. she looked down at the rocks below her, they were sharp and ready to pierce through her. she couldn't help but cry. soon she began to see something. there was a keyhole in the rock. "im saved!" she thought. but where was her necklace? she couldn't find it. she looked up at saw it. i must have fell off her when she fell. it was above her by a foot. she tried reaching for it but couldn't reach it. she kept reaching but was missing it by an inch. she straightened her back and reached and grabbed it. she quickly turned around and put it in the keyhole. after putting it in, time stopped. she was head first facing toward the rocks. her body was perfectly vertical. the rocks were dragged into the ground and disappeared. nina fell but only by a few feet. she bruised her knee but got up."HELLO?" she screamed hoping that they could hear her. she heard eddie"s faint voice in the background.

"nina! your alive!" he said. she could barely hear him but it was good enough.

"im down here!" she yelled.

"nina what's happening?" yelled amber. "what do you mean?" asked nina but before they could answer she heard all of them scream. what was happening?

**(while nina was falling)**

"SENKARA HOW COULD YOU!" screamed eddie. he had seen the whole thing but nina couldn't hear anything he said. his sadness rained over him like a hurricane. he fell to his knees and cried.

"HELLO?" he heard nina say.

"nina your alive!" he yelled.

"im down here!" she yelled but then a large black hole appeared.

"nina what's happening?" yelled amber.

"what do you mean?" asked all started screaming. the black hole was coming closer and closer

."ALFIE HELP!" screamed amber as the she was being pulled into the blackhole.

"AMBER!" yelled alfie as he grabbed amber's leg. amber continued screaming. the black hole was too strong and pulled amber in. soon a blackhole appeared in ditch by nina. after amber was sucked in, she came out of the blackhole by nina.

"NINA!" yelled amber.

"AMBER!" yelled nina as they hugged each other. "let's go through that blackhole and see if we will end up back up there." said nina.

"what? there is no way im going back in that black hole of death!" said amber but it was too late, nina had pushed her in."ahhhhh" both girls screamed. as they predicted the blackhole brought them back up.

"EDDIE!" yelled nina.

"ALFIE!" yelled amber. they hugged and kissed while mara stood there akwardly while thinking about all the romantic moments she and jerome had. man did she miss jerome.

"come on guys, it's getting late and we've had enough drama for today." said nina.


	20. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

**(alfie and harry's room)**

"can you believe that eddie dude. puff trying to steal my girl." said harry.

"well you can't blame him, it it is _his_ girlfriend." said alfie defending his friends.

" i can't believe your on hia side we're roomates." said harry

"dude iv'e only known you for a few days." said alfie.

"well then at kleast help me. look i know i came on as a player but when i met nina i felt sparks." said harry.

" well were they the sparks of reality because it's not going to happen. trust eddie and nina are what you call meant to be together." said alfie as he chuckled under his breath.

"your useless!" yelled harry as he stormed out of the room.

**(fabian's room)**

"hey fabian!" yelled harry.

"what do you want newbie." said fabian rudely.

"look you and nina used to be an item right?" asked harry

"yea i guess." said fabian with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"so i need your help to make me and nina an item." said harry.

"alright but you owe me." said fabian

"yes! thanks fabian,you rock." said harry as he left the room.

**(school)**

"ok everyone i have an annocement to make. we will be having a talent show in 2 months,. it is manditory that the students in this class must participate.(since it was 's theater arts class)." said .

**(harry)**

"alright harry, let's put

**harry's song**

**_ i may come on as a player to you,_**

**_but i absoultly love you._**

**_your smile is like a ray of sunshine._**

**_oh how i wish you were mine._**

**_nina, nina,nina_**

**_man i really need yea._**

**_how could i resist your beautiful eyes?_**

**_when im with you my heart flies._**

**_it must have destined that we meet,_**

**_cause every time i see you my heart skips a beat._**

**_nina i love you, im crazy about you_**

**_you make me say whooohooo_**

**_nina,nina,nina_**

**_man i really need yea_**

**_how could i resist your beautiful eyes_**

**_when im with you my heart flies _**

**_it must have destined that we meet_**

**_cause when im with you my heart skips a beat._**

**_from your eyes,your mouth,your cute little nose, to your beautiful hair_**

**_i will love you anywhere._**

**_at school we all dress the same_**

**_but compared to you everyone looks lame._**

**_iv'e loved you from the start_**

**_and i can't stand someone else having the key to your heart._**

**_nina,nina,nina._**

**_man i really need yea_**

**_how could i resist your beautiful eyes?_**

**_when im around you my heart flies._**

**_it must have been destined that we meet_**

**_cause when im around you my heart skips a beat_**

**_oh nina, oh nina im crazy about you_**

**_oh nina, oh nina me world revolves around you_**

**_oh nina, oh nina I LOVE YOU_**

"oh yea im definally winning both the talent show and nina." said harry as he out his guitar down.


	21. Chapter 19

**chapter 19. please review. i want to hear your ideas for ways to improve the story.**

"so amber what are you doing for the talent show?" asked nina.

"im not sure. i was thinking about dancing, or singing, or modeling, or mabye art, or showing my fashion designs, or mabye..." said amber before she was cut off.

"wow amber who knew you so multitalented." said nina sarcasticly." mabye we could do a dance with mara. i heard that she was doing a dance." she said

"sure, lets go ask mara.' said amber. amber and nina walked over to mara's and amy's room.

"hey mara. do you want to do a dance with me and amber for the talent show?" asked nina

"sure. lets go work on it." said mara. the three girls walked back to nina's and amber's room to start the dance.

"what song should we dance to?" asked nina

" i don't know, mabye Hands Up from Rags." suggested mara.

"i love that song!" yelled amber excitedly. the girls worked on the dance untill supper.

"we are so going to win!" yelled amber.

**(supper)**

"good evening everyone. guess .sweet asked me to be a judge for the talent show." said trudy

"cool. lets hope you judge as well as you cook." said alfie causing everyone to laugh except for patricia and fabian. nothing seemed funny to them anymore, espeacially when someone from sibuna made the joke.

"so what are you doing for the talent show?" nina asked eddie

"im singing Hands Up from Rags." said eddie

"what? were dancing to that." said nina

"oh i can sing another song." said eddie

"how about you sing it and we'll dance to it. we could be a big act."said nina.

"sure." said eddie.

**(fabian and patricia in the attic)**

"hey there my goth princess." said fabian as he walked into patricia's room

"well if it isn't me geek charming." said patricia as she pulled fabian in for a kiss.

"hey patricia, what's on your bed?" asked fabian

"looks like a note. it says,

**dear apep and menhit,**

**meet me in the clearing at midnight.. this is not a trap. yes it's me rufus but im also with victor so dont worry.**" read patricia.

"should we go?" asked patricia

"i dont know. why not, they dont mean any harm. the last thing victor wants to do is kidnap people." said fabian

"i guess so, but i wonder why they wamt to see us." said patricia.


	22. authors note

**hey guys, this an important anuthor's note. i have offically been writing this story for a month! i want thank everyone thats been writing reviews, you guys rock! please keep reading and reviewing my goal is 30 reviews, thats only 2 reviews away please help :)**


	23. Chapter 20

**heyo everyone. i wanna give a shout out to XxAngel GirlxX for being my 30th reviewing. but i really apperciate all my reviews, esspeacially DancingQueen4Life101,she reviews for like every chapter. also, i know my spelling could improve but most of it is typos. so anyway here it is **

**chapter 20 (wow i already made it to 20 chapters)**

**(the clearing at midnight)**

"hello?" asked fabian

"i knew we shouldn't have come, no ones here." said patricia.

"good to see you again." said rufus. rufus hand cuffed patricia

"Zeno there is reason for this. We must use are words, not our actions." said victor

"Fine, we'll do it your way." said rufus. rufus unhand cuffed patricia

"what was that for dufus?" yelled patricia

"sorry ." said victor." the reason we wanted to see you is because we know that you 2 are the desendents of apep and menhit." he said

"how did you know?" asked fabian

"well you to be great friends with the chosen one and the osirin and you used to be in their little mystery group. then one day they kicked you out and hate you. so, lucky guess." said victor chuckling at his own joke.

"so what do you want from us?" insisted patricia.

"well if the desendents of the apep and the menhit destroy the chosen one while she is wearing the mask and holding the cross then you 2 will get all her power x10 so you will have enough power to rule the world. you also can have 2 followers, and if we help you, then you can cast evil spells before you destroy the chosen one so all you have to do is make us your followers and we'll teach you." said victor

"evil spells?" asked fabian

" yes. like making people say things, temporarly changing their emotions, making people do things." said rufus.

" well that sounds tempting, but destroying nina? i know im meant to be evil but im no killer." said fabian

"let me talk to him." said patricia." look fabes, i know your still nice guy at heart but were suppost to destry the chosen one and if the osirin gets in the way then we'll have to kill him too." said patricia.

"so your just ok with the idea of killing eddie? you know before you turned 17 over the summer and got your evil powers, you were in love with him." said fabian

"but now im in love with you. think about it fabian, nina hates you. right after you broke up she started dating your roomate in 2 days."said patricia

"its just... its just..." said fabian untill he fell to the floor.

"fabian are you ok?"asked patricia. fabian looked up at patricia. patricia started to smile.

"its happening." said patricia. soon fabian's eyes turned black. no one noticed but patricia's eyes were black for months.

"your fully evil." said patricia

"lets go trish, we have deal to agree to." said fabian.

"im i hearing an agreemant?" asked rufus.

"of course you are." said fabian with an evil grin.

**(the tunnels)**

"ok guys, here goes nothing." said nina as she jumped into the portal. soon she was at the bottom of the ditch.

"guys it's fine, jump down." yelled nina. everyone jumped into the portal and ended up at the bottom of the ditch.

"guys check this out. there's a keyhole for my necklace over here." said eddie. eddie put his necklace up to the keyhole and the wall moved.

"nice!" said alfie.

"how did that happen?" asked mara.

"chill mara, this is how sibuna roles." said amber.

"well, lets go in." said nina. she took a step on the floor but then it dissappeared and nina feel into water.

"swim,swim,swim around the room, answering puzzles wrong could mean your doom." said robert forebisher smyth. nina swam back up.

"what does that mean?" asked mara.

"i have no idea, but im gonna find out." said nina as she jumped back into the water. she swam untill she aproched a wall. it had a puzzle on it."might as well try to solve it." said nina to rearranged the pieces to see what happends. nina moved a piece into the wrong spot and an electric shock was shot throughout the water and nina was electricuted.

"NINA!" yelled eddie as he jumped in. he grabbed nina's unconscious body and carried her back to floor.

"i know what to do, i learned this in health class." said mara. after mara helped nina, she woke up. she was a little shaken but woken up.

"well sibuna, looks like we have our first challenge." said nina as she rose from the floor.

**yea i know its a corny ending but whatever. please review.**


	24. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

so fabian, what do you want to do for the talent show?" asked patricia as she grabbed fabian's hand to hold it."because i was thinking about doing something together." said patricia.

"why?" asked fabian as he pulled his hand away.

"because we're a couple and you know i have stage fright." said patricia.

"speaking of couples, it's over." said fabian

"what? why?' asked patricia.

"we have to focus on our destiney. we can't get distracted." said fabian.

"yea. your right. i'm going for a walk." said patricia as she ran away crying.

**(sibuna in nina and amber's room)**

"so, we have to swim up to walls and solve the puzzles but if we mess up on the puzzle we get electrocuted?" asked alfie.

"yup." said nina.

"well that's just a piece of cake." said eddie sarcasticly.

"no it's not, its really hard." said amber

"he's being sarcastic." said mara.

"oh." said amber.

"ok, so who here is a good swimmer?" asked nina

"um, me, alfie and mara can't swim." said amber.

"what about you eddie?" asked nina

"im kinda good. i barely made it out when i jumped in to save you." said eddie

"ok, so im the only strong swimmer and i can't solve the puzzles." said nina.

"i have an idea. what if you swam down there, took a picture of the puzzles and then show it to us." said mara.

"great idea but does anyone have a water proof camera?" asked nina

everyone shook there head no.

"well, since mara is the most brainiest of all of us, we'll go down and mara can grab on to me and i'll swim us over." suggusted nina

"good idea. i"ll come too in case you get it wrong, then i'll dive in." said eddie

"i thought you couldn't swim?" asked nina

" well im not a strog swimmer. it's a long story." said eddie.

"ok then us 3 will go down tonight." said nina

**(eddie and nina)**

"so whats this long story you were talking about." asked nina

"oh. i have a fear of water." said eddie shyly.

"why?" asked nina.

"it was 6 years ago. my family went to the beach for vacation. me and my brother Frankie went to go swimming. we were boogie bording on the big waves in the back. we were in there for at least 2 hours. i had a blue boogie board and he had a fish design on his. snd then it happend. something in the water thought that his design was really fish. it was a shark. it bit off his legs. i was in shock. the water around me started to turn red. i grabbed my brother's hand and pulled him onto the shore. we rushed him to the hospital. i was in the waiting room for 5 hours. the whole time, i was crying. my mom walked in. her face was full of tears. she sat down to me and said it. she said that the docters couldn't save him. i started to cry even more. i walked into the room and saw my brother's dead body. i walked over and said good bye. i grabbed his hand and held it. it was cold and lifeless. i took his bracelet off him and put it on. iv'e worn the bracelet for as long as i can remember. iv'e been terrified of water after" said eddie will tears pouring out of his eyes.

"oh my gosh eddie. im so sorry." said nina as she pulled eddie in for a hug.

"when i saw you at the bottom of the water i had to save you. i wasen't going to lose you too." said eddie

eddie and nina looked into each other's eyes

"i love you." they both said at the same time as the began to kiss


	25. Chapter 22

**chapter 22**

**(mara and amy's room)**

"so amy, what are you doing for the talent show?" asked mara

"i honestly have no idea." said amy

"you know the talent show is tommorow." said mara

"WHAT? i have nothing planned!" yelled amy.

"why don't you do comedy or something." suggested mara

"why would i do comedy?" asked amy.

"because you're hillraious. you're even funnier then alfie." said mara.

"you really think so?" asked amy.

"absolutly." said mara

**(the cellar)**

"ok victor, we want learn those spells." said patricia eagerly.

"come down trish." said fabian

"alright. the first spell is to change emotions. first, you say, being yourself causes a comotion, so do what i say and change your emotion. then you say who and what emotion you want them to feel. this only last for 2 days unless you make it stop by pointing at them and saying stop." said victor.

"cool. what else can we learn?" asked fabian

"nothing until you master changing emotions. once you master a power, then i'll teach you a new one."said victor.

"awww" said patricia and fabian.

"why don't you go test your new powers." suggested victor.

"ok"said fabian and patricia.

**(dinner)**

"hey patricia, check this out. being yourself causes comotion,so do what i say and change your emotion alfie in love with his chicken." said fabian.

alfie started staring at his chicken oddly.

"man, that chicken is looking mighty fine." said alfie as he looked at his meal love struck. then, he smashed his face onto his plate and everyone started laughing.

"stop." said fabian while he pointed to alfie. then alfie broke free from the trance.

"fabian,that was hillarious!" whispered patricia to fabian.

"thannks. come on let's go, i have an even better plan."said fabian as he and patricia left the table.

**(attic)**

"alright fabian what's this plan you were talking about?" asked patricia curiously.

"let, it involves revenge on sibuna for kicking us out." said fabian.

"well what is it?" asked/yelled patricia excitedly.

fabian walked over to patricia and whispered it in her ear.

"that's perfect!" yelled patricia.


	26. Chapter 23 part 1

**ok guys, this is a special 2-part chapter :). please review.**

**chapter 23 the talent show 2-part special! part 1**

**amy's point of view**

my stomach was turning. i looked at the audience. the whole school was there, even some family members. i looked at the front row and saw my whole family. my mom,dad,sisters,brother,and grandparents were sitting there._it's ok, i have my cards._ i told myself. i started pacing around the room but then i slipped and my cards flew into the bowl of punch._oh no oh no oh no. wait why would they put i punch bowl backstage?_ questions were flying into my head as i picked the cards out of the bowl. they were soggy and the ink was washing off._great, just great. now i have nothing for the talent show._"and next up with her comedy act, amy!" said . soon the stage managers were pushing me towards the stage. i walked up and grabbed and the mic.

"heyo everyone." i said. i looked into the audience and saw nina,mara, and amber. they all mouthed "you can do it.". they were right. i can do this.

"so, who here knows victor from anubis house?" i asked as many hands walked up.

"well, watch this." i said this as i turned around. i put on and fake goyte and turned around.

"it's 10 o'clock you know what that means. you have 5 minutes precisely and then i want to hear a pin drop." i said as i put my hand to my ear. then i dropped a pin. i didn't hear anything.

"hold on, let my try again." i said as i bent down to grab the pin.

"ow my back." i said in my best old person voice while i bent down.

the crowd roared with laughter. i had them at putting on the goyte.

i kept doing immpressions. i did a few cartons and teachers but after i did , i was asked to be seated by . man, im funnier then i thought.

"thank you amy. now next up we have eddie singing hands up and nina,amber,and mara dancing.

**nina's POV**

"well this is it." i said to eddie. i gave him a quick good luck kiss and then we walked on stage. after the song ended i ran up to eddie and hugged him."you were amazing!" i whispered into his ear. the crowd screamed. i turned around and hugged mara and then amber.

"let's hear it for eddie,nina,amber, and mara!" said into the mic. we walked off stage and i ran up and kissed eddie. i turned around and saw harry standing there. he looked a little hurt. but im in love with eddie...right?i have no idea what's going on. my head hurts from all the different thoughts. thoughts were coming in out of my head. i love eddie but harry's cute. who's preforming next. i absolutly love eddie. why im i confused? what's for dinner?

**harry's POV**

this was it. i was going to win nina. but do i really deserve her? when i first met i was acting like a player. iv'e been in love with other girls but nina. oh man nina. she's 's beautiful on the inside and out."and next up we have harry singing an original song." said as i walked into the stage."this is it." i told myself as i sat down picked up my guitar."this song goes out to my love nina martin." i said.


	27. Chapter 23 part 2 of 2

**chapter 23 part 2. please review. team neddie or team narry**

**no POV**

soon all the acts were over. alfie did a magic act and fabian and patricia did a gypsy act where they made people's emotions .sweet was ready to annonce the winner.

"and the winner is...HARRY!" yelled .up

**nina's POV**

i watched harry walk the stairs. mman he's cute. wait did i just call harry cute? im so confused! i really need to talk to someone. mabye amber or mara or mabye amber and mara. im going to go talk to them.

"mara,amber?" i asked as i walked through the crowd.

"nina?" asked mara as she turned around and saw me. she grabbed amber and we all walked back to the house.

"that was so sweet of harry to sing that song to you." said amber.

"that's the bad part." i said

"what? im confused." said amber

"me too" i said

**hope you liked it. i know it's short, but i really need your advice on narry or neddie. please review.**

"why? i'd be extremly flatered." said mara

"well...im in love with eddie but i think im starting to like like harry." said nina

"like like? what are we 5? just say that you love him." said amber.

"fine i love harry." i said

"you love me?" asked harry as he walked in.


	28. Chapter 24

**chapter 24**

**patricia's POV**

"alright trixie,time to put our plan into action." said fabian as he gave patricia an evil grin.

"let's do it." said patricia with an evil grin too.

"you do the girls and i'll do the boys." said fabian as he headed to his room.

"alright, amber and nina first." patricia said to herself as she went upstairs.

"amber, trudy needs you down stairs." said patricia as she walked into their room.

"why are you telling us?" asked amber suspisiously.

"she told me to tell you." said patricia as she walked out of the room. amber left the room but then patricia walked up to her.

"being yourself causes a comation,so do what i say and change your emotion. love eddie." said patricia and then she left to go to mara's room.

"hey nina, do know where 3_eddie3 is?"_ asked amber while she twirled her hair with her finger.

"nooo and why are you acting like..."said nina before she interrrupted.

"oh, then im going to find him." said amber a she ran out of the room. she took a flower out of a vase and put it in her hair. meanwhile patricia went to mara's room. she ran up to mara and said it before she could react.

"being yourself causes comation, so do what i say and change your alfie.

"hi patricia, do you know where my little jester of love is?" asked mara.

"oh our plan worked perfectly." said patricia as she walked away.

**fabian's POV**

"this ones for you sweetie jr." said fabian before he walked into his and eddie's room.

"hi eddie. being yourself causes comotion, so do what i say and change your emotion. love mara.

"soon eddie ran upstairs looking for mara.

fabian laughed.

"man, i am a genius." said fabian as he walked into harry's and alfie's room.

"hi alfie." said fabian as he walked into alfie's room.

"what do you want rutter?" asked alfie

"being yourself causes comotion,so do what i say and change your emotion. love nina.  
"hey fabian,do you know where my _chosen one_ is?" asked alfie."im going to give her my alien mask." said alfie as he began walking towards nina's room.

"hey trixie, did you follow your instructions?" asked fabian.

"yes." said patricia.

"so if our plan worked then eddie loves mara,mara loves alfie, alfie loves nina, and amber loves eddie." said fabian.

"alright, let's go to supper. i think it will be a very interesting supper tonight." said fabian causing him and patricia to laugh.


	29. Chapter 25

**chapter 25**

**please tell me in your reviews, team neddie or team narry?**

**nina's POV**

what is going on with everyone? fabian and patricia came to us one night and now all my friends are in love with the wrong person. FABIAN AND PATRICIA! what did they do? how are we suppost to solve the water tunnel if mara has a huge thing for alfie, alfie, loves, me,amber loves eddie,and eddie loves, mara. gurrrr my head hurts.

"hi nini.:)"said alfie as he walked into my room with flowers and chocolate.

"oh, thanks alfie." i said awardly.

i started to think more and more about the love thing going on. if fabian and patricia had something to do with this then what was it. OMG! the talent show! fabian and patricia did a gypsy thing and changed people's emotions. im going to kill them! i ran down stairs, barged into fabian's room,pulled him by the ear and dragged him into the hallway.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" i asked.

"what did i do?" asked fabian.

"you know what you did rutter!" i screamed.

"oh is someone upset that their boyfriend loves someone else?" asked fabian.

"look, you better change them back or..." i started to say

"or what?" he asked rudely.

"or this!" i yelled as i gave him a deadleg. he feel to the ground.

"now you know." i said

"you win this round martin, but you're going to have wait 2 days for the spell to wear off, but i'll be looking for revenge." said fabian as he got up and limped away.

**fabian's POV**

nina is going to pay. all i need to do is find victor and demand that he teaches me something new.

"victor, teach me a new spell. NOW" i said as i walked into his office.

"fine boy. to make someone do something you need this ancient doll. you put the person's picture on the face and then make the doll do what you want them to do." said victor as he handed fabian an woolen doll without a face. i took the doll and stormed out. i started looking through my closet and found it. a scrapbook amber made us. i riped off nina's picture from it on the doll. suddenly the doll looked like nina. it looked exactly like her. i went up stairs to show it to patricia. she was going to love it.

**patricia's POV**

fabian just barged into my room with a doll that looked like nina. he told me everything that victor told him.

"that's awesome. after we're done with nina, let's do eddie." i said

"yea, but this is just between me and nina." said fabian.

"oh... then i'll go into my own prank war with eddie." i said.

**nina's POV**

i walked into to my room to see something scary. amber had a huge eddie collage on her wall.

"Oh eddie." said amber as she kissed the pictures.

"um hi amber..." i started to say.

"well if it is eddie's _girlfriend_." said amber rudely.

"ummm okay..." i said as i left the room since i was i little freaked out. i went to eddie's room where i saw something even scarier. he had a mara shrine. man fabian casted a strong spell. i couldn't take it i ran up and kiss him. he pulled away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I LOVE MARA NOT YOU!" he yelled.

i starting crying and ran away. i thought true love's kiss breaks spells? im i even his true love?


	30. Chapter 26

**chapter 26**

**nina's POV**

i walked into the comman room to talk to amy since she was the only girl that isn't under a spell. we started talking about the talent show and school untill fabian walked in.

"hi amy." he said as walked in.

"hi fabian." she said back. i just ignored him and he ignored me.

"um amy, trudy needs your help with supper." said fabian as he took a seat right next to me.

"a little too close." i said as i moved to the other couch.

"look, i have black magic on my side, so i suggest that you surrendure in our prankwar so i things dont get ugly." he said.

"never. you're going down rutter!" i said kinda angerly. he actully thought i would surrendure. what an idiot.

"fine, but you'll regret it.h and nina, you look kinda thirsty." said fabian as he took out a doll that looked just like me. he started moving the doll and then i relized that i was doing the same movements as the doll. he made me walk up to table pick up the pitcher of grapejuice and made me pour it on me.

"it's called a voodoo doll." said fabian as he made me walk up to the fridge.

"you look hungry too." said fabian as he made me take out the spaghetti and meatballs and pour it on myself. i was going to kill him... once i can control my body again. fabian laughed and ran away with the doll in his hands. i chased after him but he locked the door to his room. rutter was going to pay!

**mara's POV**

i wonder where alfie is? i should make him something! i got out all my supplies. i started cutting and pasting and untill my hands hurt. finally it was finished. it was a big collage of me and him, and in the middle it said together forever.i ran down stairs and into alfie's room. he wasen't there, so i put it on his. i love my alien absessed prankster.

**alfie's POV**

this was it. nina's going to be so impressed. i set up a candle lit dinner for us. man,she is going to love. here she comes!

"SUPRISE!" i yelled when she walked in.  
"oh wow alfie. this is..." she started to say.

"i know amazing,awesome, romantic." i said.

"uhhhhhh... im speechless." she said.

"take a seat." i said while a pulled a chair out for her.

**nina's POV**

"ok." i said as i akwardly sat down.

"so hows my chosen one doing?" asked alfie as he tried to hold my hand.

"good, how about you?" i asked as i pulled my hand away. i looked at the clock. only 10 more minutes untill the spell wears off. i looked up and alfie was trying to kiss me. i moved away. then he started chasing after me. man that boy wants to kiss me. i locked at the clock, 5 more minutes.

"nina wait!" he yelled. i turned away and saw alfie standing there with the most beautiful necklace i ever saw. it had a golden chain and and had pure white crystals in the shape of a heart. i couldn't believe my eyes.

"wow alfie... it's amazing." i stuttered. i looked at the clock. one more minute. i turned around and alfie kissed me. i pulled back. he was still holding the was kneeling down in front of me and then finally the spell broke.

"what going on?" asked alfie as he stood up.

"it a long story and i don't want to go into detail of what just happend." i said." we also need a sibuna meeting pronto." i said


	31. Chapter 27

**chapter 27. ok guys, please check out my new story, Anubis Everlasting. It's the story of Tuck Everlasting with a hoa twist.**

** Mara's POV **

"alright mara, are you ready?" nina asked me as me,her,and eddie walked down the tunnels to portal.

"ready." i replied. we all grabbed hands and jumped into the portal. we ended up at the bottom of the ditch. They walked down to the water tunnel. Nina jumped in first. Then I slid in. She grabbed hold of Nina as she swam them over to the puzzles. they answered the first 2 easily. Then they got to the 3rd and last puzzel. It was the hardest. They couldn't think of the answer. th question was who is the chosen one?

"The answer is Sarah." said Nina.

"No, it's you, Nina." i said

"Sarah was the chosen one before me, and these questions are old and outdated." said Nina.

"Yea but you said it yourself that weriod things happend in the tunnels, mabye it changes for the new chosen one." i said. I could be wrong, but Nina could be wrong.

"You're probably right, but what if you're wrong? Then we both get electrocuted." said Nina.

"let's just try. We have to." i said. We moved the pieces to spell out the name Nina. We both grabbed onto each other like we were going to get eletrocuted. I shut my eyes. After a few seconds, i opened them and saaw the door open.

"YES!" we both yelled. The water around us soon began to drain. Soon we were walking on concrete. We walked back up to Eddie who looked really nervous.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled as he grabbed me and Nina into a bear hug.

"um yea." Nina said.

"you guys were down there for so long, i thought you drowned." said Eddie with a sigh of relief.

"oh Eddie." i said. We all went back to see what the next tunnel is. We kept walking untill we came to the next tunnel. It didn't have a floor. It had trampees and ropes hanging from the ceiling and then once again, they heard the familiar voice of Robert Forebishersmith.

"_think you can handle my trampees? grab the rope and we'll see." he said._

"ok guys, sibuna meeting... pronto." said Nina as we all shook our heads in agreement.


	32. Chapter 28

**chapter 28. ok guys, please check out my new story, Anubis Everlasting. It's the story of Tuck Everlasting with a hoa twist. this is a romantic amfie chapter.**

**Nina's POV **

alright, it's time to plot my revenge on Fabian. He needs to pay...BIG TIME! Then i heard something coming from downstairs. It sounded like singing. I walked down to see what it was. The singing was coming from Fabian's room. I opened the door a crack and looked inside. And then i saw it. Fabian was singing and dancing to Big Time Rush. I hid my laughter and took out my phone. I started recording.

"This next song is a favorite." said Fabian as he started singing dancing to Big Time Rush's theme song. He kept dancing untill he tripped over his shoe and fell on the floor. I stoppped recording and ran upstairs. The first thing I did was upload that video on youtube. Oh yea, this was the perfect revenge.

**Amber's POV**

"Alfie?" I said as i walked into his room.

"Hey Ambs." said Alfie. He was playing an alien game online.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure." said Alfie.

"Great, see you in an hour." i said as i skipped out of the room happily. Wait why am I happy? I only have an hour to get ready!

**Alfie's POV**

Yes! Finally, i have a chance to impress Amber. Maybe I could set up a picnic? Nay, we've done that already. Maybe a boat ride? No. Then it hit me, a picnic on a boat! I'm a genius. What food should we eat? Well not raseberries. I made that mistake before. How about chocolate covered strawberries? Yes, chocolate covered strawberries. What else? I think my little Ambs would probably want a salad. But I need meat. I'll check the fridge. I looked in untill a saw a huge sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is this?" i asked.

"It's a hoagie." said Eddie as he walked in.

"Can I have it?" I asked.

"ummm sure." said Eddie. I took the "hoagie",the salad, and the strawberries in a basket.


	33. Chapter 29

**chapter 29**

**Fabian's POV**

I walked into school and everyone was laughing and pointing at me. I ignored it and went to the computer lab to look at the Jackel. I looked through it untill I came across an interseting article. It said Dancing FAIL! I looked at the picture and saw me. I clicked on the video and it was me singing Big Time Rush and tripping on my shoe. I looked down at the video. It said video posted by Nina Martin. She had taken this thing to a new level, and I have the perfect revenge for it. I walked through the halls hiding my face. I didn't care that they were laughing, but i still didn't want them to. Besides, I'll remember this when me and Patricia rule the world.

"Nice dance skills." said Patricia as she walked up to me.

"Ha,ha very funny." I said.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked me since we were going to free period.

"How about we go down to the cellar and solve the next task." I suggested.

"Sure." she said. We walked down the path to Anubis house. I kept making suggestions of how to make Nina wear the mask and hold the cross at the same time but Patricia kept changing the subject.

"Why did you sing Big Time Rush?" she asked.

"That's not important, we have to make a plan." I said.

"Fine maybe we could call in a favor from Senkara to pretend to be Sarah again and tell Nina to wear the mask." she suggested.

"That's a great plan." I told her. We kept walking untill we approched Anubis house. We walked down into the celler and went through the portal in silence. We walked untill we reached the trampees. I asked her if she knew anything about this.

"Well... the reason I don't tell you guys about my family, is because there circus freaks. Except for me and Piper. They are honestly the most flexable people I know. They've been teaching me and Piper how to sing on trampees before we could walk." she said nervously.

"That's great! Looks like we have the upper hand in this task." i said as she grabbed the trampees. She completed the coarse in less then 5 minutes. She looked so graceful while she swings. Like an angel. Wait why I'm I saying this? I broke up with her. But do I still like her?


	34. Chapter 30

**chapter 30. please review :) this a romantic amfie chapter. Like most Amfie dates, things dont go as planned...**

**Amber's POV**

Okay, I somehow managed to get ready in an hour. Gurrr where is he? He said he'd be here.  
"Hey Ambs." said Alfie as he snuck up behind me.

"Oh hi bo." I said as i gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck.

"Are you ready for the most romantic evening of your life?" he asked.

"Absolutly." I said happily. He brought me outside and then blindfolded me.

"Alfie I can't see." I said annoyed. I already had to go through not seeing last term.

"Hold Ambs, I want it to be a suprise." He said. He's so cute. We kept walking which feels like ages when you can't see. He finally unblindfoled me and I saw the most romantic thing Alfie has ever done for me. It was a picnic boat ride.

"Oh Alfie, this is amazing!" I said as I hugged him and then gave him a quick kiss.

"anything for you princess Amber." he said. He helped me on. Then he tried to get in but he tripped and fell into the boat and made the boat tip. I flipped over and we both fell in the water.

"ALFIE!"I yelled.

"Sorry Ambs. Look at the bright side, now your the mermaid queen." he said.

"gurrrrr." I said as we swam back to the boat.

"Still want to go on that boat ride?" he asked.

"Why not?" I asked as I got back in. We pattled and pattled untill we got lost.

"Can we go back now?" I asked.

"Sure, wait we still have dessert." said Aflie.

"Do they involve raseberries?" I asked.

"No, not this time." said Alfie

"Thank god." I said. Alfie took out choclate covered strawberries.

"Yay! Strawberries!" I said .

"Got them just for you." he said. He knows me so well. He feed me one I tossed one in the air and he tried to catch it.

"What time is it?"I asked.

"9:50." he answered.

"9:50! We have 10 minutes till curfew!" I yelled.

"It's okay, we just have to go this lane." said Alfie as he pointed to the the lane.

"No, we have to go through this lane." I said as I pointed to the other lane."Or maybe it was thatg one?" I said as I pointed to another lane.

"Uh oh." he said.

"Uh oh again. Look, there's a moterboat coming." I said as a moterboat came past us and sprayed us with water. The waves pushed our boat back and we started drifting.

"Don't worry, I'll pattle us back." he said.

"Um, Alfie." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"The oars fell out of the boat." I said.

"Let's try using our hands, if we both try then we'll make home within 2 hours." he said.

"No way, this is a 50 pound manicure and there are crabs in the water, and crabs bite." I said.

"They won't ...OW!" he said as a crab bite him.

"Told you." I said.

"Look, there's a little isand over there. let's stop there and try to find something to use as oars." said Alfie. We pulled up to the island and got out.

"Can you go find them while I sit down over here." I asked.

"Fine." he said. I took the picnic blanket layed it down. After a few minutes I fell Asleep. After an hour Alfie came over and fell asleep next to me. I hope we find a way to get back soon.


	35. Chapter 31

**chapter 31. please review :) check out my new story, the chosen one and the sport jock. HighClassNerd asked me to write it. It's a mina(mick and Nina) story. please read and review it.:)**

**Nina's POV**

I wonder where Amber is. She never came home last night. I hope she's okay, she would have told me if she was staying with family or something.

" Ms. martin do you know the where abouts of miss Millington ?" asked Victor as he walked into my room.

"Sorry but no. She wasen't at supper, but I think she went on a date with Alfie." I said. Victor crossed his arms.

"Where is she ? I know that you know. Did you send her off to get information for the ankh cross? If you did, then you have to give me the information." said Victor rudely.

"Excuse me? How dare you accuse me! I don't know where she is and why would I send her off to get information when I can get from you since all you do all day is read the book of Isis and talk to freaky dead stuffed animals!"I yelled. I lost my tempore and couldn't hold it in.

"miss martin , you are not premitted to speak to me in this tone!" Victor yelled.

"Why? You speak like this to everyone this! You have no respect for any of us you 100 year old freak!" I yelled

"What did you call me?" he yelled back.

"A 100 year old freak that is absessed with living forever!" I screamed. Now the whole house was standing outside the doorway listening.  
"You're the one with no respect! You break the rules by sneaking into the attic and celler,breaking curfew, and skipping class." yelled Victor. I kept going back and forth at each other and I eventully heard an oh snap through the door.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't try to find the mask before us and kill us!" I screamed.

"I was never trying to kill you." said Victor.

"I'd beg to differ. If you found the mask first, then senkara would have killed me,fabian,patricia,amber,and alfie!" i screamed.

"She is so getting the tooth brush." I heard Amy say.

"You are banned from electronics for 3 months and cannot leave this room unless it's for school or the bathroom for a month." He yelled.

"That's not fair!" I screamed.

"Life is not fair Nina, life is not fair." he said as he walked out of my room.

**Amber's POV**

I woke up with Alfie sleeping next me. great, I was still on this blasted island!

"Alfie, WAKE UP!" I yelled while shaking him.

"(yawn) good morning Ambs." He said as he got up

"_good_ morning? This is a terriable morning. We're still on this stupid island!"I said.

"It's okay Ambs, I'll call the rescue boat." said Alfie.

"Why don't we just go in our boat?" I asked.

"Well... our boat floated away." he said. He's so cute but can be so stupid at times.

"Why didn't you tie the boat to a tree or something?" i asked

"I forgot. I was really tired." he said.

"Oh Alfie." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"I'll call the boat." he said

after 2 hours of no electronics or anything, the boat came and brought us back to the dock. We called a taxi and went home.

* * *

I went upstairs and went into my room. I ran up and gave Nina a hug a told her all the good parts of the date and then the bad parts.

"Let's go into town and get some lunch." I suggested.

"I can't." she said.

"Do you have a date or something?" I asked her.

"Nope. Im grounded." she said.

"Why?" I asked and then she told me about what happend. At first I felt really bad because I thought it was my fault for getting lost but then she told me about all the names she called Victor and I couldn't help but laugh. Victor had a good reason to ground her. But then she told me about the no electronics.

"(gasp) NO ELECTRONICS! that's like no air! How could he do something so cruel? I'm going to go have a chat with him." I said

"Amber no." she said.

"How are you going to stop me? You can't leave the room." I said.

"Amber no..." she started to say but I couldn't hear the rest because I left.

**Nina's POV**

It's only been one day with my labtop,t.v,phone,mp3 player, or anything meaningful in life! I'd rather be cleaning all the toilets in the school!

"Hey Nina." said Eddie as he walked into my room.

"HELP ME!' I said.

He laughed.

"Look what I brought you." he said as he gave me my dinner.

"Thanks Eddie." I said as I kissed his cheeck.

"I think we should have dinner together." he said as he pulled out his plate.

"You are so sweet." I said as I gave him kiss.

"Any way I can sneak down to the tunnels?" I asked.

"No way, Victor's been watching your room all day." he said.

"gurrrr..."i said

He laughed again.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said as we started making out.


	36. author's note: IMPORTANT

**hey everyone! Its me, tatum1212. Im having huge writers block for what happends next. please P.M what you want in the story. Im not going to able to use everyone's idea but I just need one idea that I can build please tell what you want to happen. Im looking for something to do with Harry cause I haven't wrote about him in a while. My intentions are to make harry the boy version of joy, as in trying to make eddie look bad so he can date nina. so please P.M me and tell what you want.**


	37. Chapter 32

**chapter 32. please review and check out my new stories too. :) :) :)**

**Nina's POV**

"Has it been a month yet?" I asked

"Nope, It's been 2 days."said Amber.

"uhhhh. We have to go down to the tunnels. We can't wait a whole month." I said.

"No, no you cannot." said Senkara as she appeared."None of you can." she said as she put her hands up. Amber screamed. She had the mark on her arm.

"Amber, you go check everyone else." I said.

"Okay, I'll be back." she said as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

**Fabian's POV**

I have the perfect prank for Nina. All I needed to do is convince Harry that I can grant wishes. It sounds kinda weird, but he is going to wish for Nina to be his girlfriend, and that's wish a could grant.

"Hey Harry." I said as I sat next to him in the comman room.

"Hi Fabian." he said.

"Do you still want Nina to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Absolutly." he said

"Perfect. You know, I could make Nina your girlfriend for the small price of 20 pounds." I said.

"I'm not falling for your scam." he said.

"This is not a scam. I promise."I said.

"Okay, but what's the catch?" he asked.

"Well, it can only last for 2 days." I said.

"As long as I can date her" he said

"Alright, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." he said.

**Nina's POV**

I"M SO BOARD! Came on, how does Victor expect me to go 3 months without electronics! I'm going crazy! Then Fabian barged into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I have a little message from Harry." he said.

"Look, if this is another prank then forget about it. The war is over." I said.

"Well, Harry want me to tell you... Being yourself causes comotion so do what I say and change your emotion. Love Harry." he said.

"That's the love spell..." I started to say. Fabian laughed.

"Do you know where Harry is?" I asked.

"I thought you were grounded?" He said.

"Oh yea, can you tell Harry to come up here to talk to me. please?" I asked. All I wanted to do was see my little Harryboo.

"Sure." he said as he left the room laughing.**  
Eddie's POV**

I was standing outside of Nina's room. I was going to go in, but I heard Fabian in there. I heard the whole conversation. Fabian put a love spell on Nina! I backed up. Fabian walked out and I body slammed him.

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled.

I didn't say anything. He got up and started running. I chased him. When he got to the stairs, I kicked him and he went tumbling down. Trudy came running.

"What is going on here?" demaned Trudy.

"Eddie tackled me and kicked me down the stairs." said Fabian.

"Edison Sweet how dare you? Go to your room. Victor will punish you later." she said. I had never seen Trudy so upset.

"But...I "i began to say.

"No buts, go to your room."she ordered. I did what I was told and went to my room.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't wait any longer. I ran up the stairs and into Nina's room.

"HARRY!" she yelled as she ran up and hugged me.

"What's going on here?" asked Amber as she put down her magazine. We ignored her. I turned to Nina. She looked so beautiful. Then she leaned in and kissed me. Amber's mouth dropped.

"NINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed

"Kissing the hottest boy in the world." she said.

"Aw Nina, your so sweet."I said. She started kissing me again. I don't know what Fabian did, but boy did it work.

**Amber's POV**

I just saw Nina kiss Harry. I have to tell Eddie. I ran downstairs and into Eddie's room.

"Eddie, you will not believe what I just saw!" I yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nina was kissing Eddie!" I said.

"WHAT? I didn't know the spell was that strong!" he said.

"What spell?" I asked.

"Fabian put a love spell on her and now she loves Harry, and it will last for 2 days." he said. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

I ran out and found Fabian in the comman room. I walked over to him, and pulled by the ear into the hallway.

"Rutter, I'm going to kill you! You better take that spell off Nina!" I demaned.

"Not in a million years." he said. I hit him in the arm.

"Ow." he said.

"Oh shut up you cry take the spell off Nina or else!" I said.

"Or else what?" he asked.

"Or else I'll send that video of you dancing to everyone on my contact list. So far, only the school has seen it, but I have over a thousand contacts and they are located all over the world." I said.

"Fine, I'll take it off." he said. He went upstairs and took the spell off Nina.

"Fabian! You said that it will last for 2 days!" said Harry.

"Well, it ended soon. Here's your money back." i said handing him his money.

"What, did you put a spell on me?" she asked.

"Yea, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Your going to pay and get out of my room!" she yelled.


	38. Chapter 33

**chapter 33. sorry it's short. I've been having writer's block. I wanna give a shout out to z3stylegirl. she gave me ideas for this chapter. please review. :)**

**Jerome's POV**

I've been here for 2 month. I've had nothing to do and have been living on bread and water. I don't know where I am but I know that I am being held captive by Vera and her goons. The room I'm in is covered in cobwebs and dust. Millions of ants walk by. My only entertainment is counting the ants.

"Jeromy, we brought you some friends." said Vera walking in

"Who?" I asked. her 3 goons came in holding the 2 people I would never want to see being held captive.

"Dad? Poppy?" I said.

"Gerbil?" asked Poppy.

"Jerome?" asked dad.

The goons threw them in and locked the door. We all had a group hug.

"What happend? Why did they take you?" I asked.

"Well, it all started last month. I haven't seen you in a a month so I went to . He said that you were staying with realtives so I called dad. he said that you never went to visit realtives so we started looking for you." she said.

"We contacted the police, held search parties, and stayed up all night looking for you. We came here looking for you and calling your name, but then they came and took us." continued Dad.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Were under the school." he said.

**Eddie's POV**

"Hey Aflie, can I ask you something." I asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Do you think we should we should go down to the tunnels without Nina?" I asked.

"Well, she wouldn't want us to, but I think we should. We're falling really behind in the tunnels." He said

"Okay, we should go down tonight. Tell everyone but don't tell Nina." I said.

* * *

(That night in the tunnels)

"Okay guys, let's see what the next tunnel has for us." Amber said. We walked untill we approched 2 chairs. They were hooked up to wires.

"How well do you now your friends? If you answer wrong then you'll be dead." he heard the famous voice of Robert Forebisher Smith say.

"Is it some kind of friend triva?" asked Alfie.

"I think so." said Mara

"I think we should quiz ourselves before we sit on the chairs of doom." Alfie suggested. We all nodded and went upstairs.


	39. Chapter 34

**chapter 34 please review :) This is a Nina and Amber friendship chapter and may or may not bring another love triangle to Anubis house. It's an extra long chapter because I haven't been updating it for a while.**

**Nina's POV**

I decided to sneak out. We have to solve the task before Patrica, Fabian, Victor, or Rufus does.

"Tell everyone to go down to the tunnels tonight at midnight." I told Amber.

"But your grounded." She said.

"I know, but we have to solve the task." I said.

"Alright." she said as she happily skipped downstairs.

* * *

I woke Amber up and told her that we had to go.

"why does sibuna always have to be during my beauty sleep?" she whined.

I laughed and pulled her out of bed. We both quietly snuck downstairs and met up with everyone in the kitchen.

"Nina, are you sure you want to this?" Eddie asked.

"Of coarse, now let's go solve that task." I said while I opened the oven door with my locket. We put in the code to get into Robert's study, and then went into the tunnels. We walked for a long time, untill we came across 2 chairs.

"I wonder what they do?" I thought out loud.

"Um, we already came down. It's a test. One person sits on each one and ask each other questions." Amber said. I was so mad.

"YOU WENT DOWN WITHOUT ME?" I screamed

"We couldn't wake any more. You were grounded, and we had to go down and solve that task before Victor, Rufus, Patricia, or Fabian do." Eddie said

"Fine. I say that Amber and I sit on the chairs." I said.

"They are best friends." Alfie said in agreement.

"Me and Alfie should go!" Amber yelled.

"I still think_"Alfie started to say.

"Oh come on boe." Amber pleaded. "We know so much about each other and love each other, please? Pretty please with an ankh cross on top?" Amber said.

We all exchanged glances.

"I don't think that_" I began to say.

"PLEASE! ME and Alfie are soooooo compatible. We know everything about each other!" She yelled.

"Fine! If you two want to take the chance of killing yourselves just to see how compatible you guys are, then be my guest!" I screamed. I was so away and stood in the corner with my arms crossed.

"Rude." Amber huffed as she and Alfie sat down in the chairs.

**Amber's POV**

"Okay, I'll ask the questions." I said excitedly.

"Okaaay."Alfie said uneaslily. We sat down on the chairs. We had to wear a werid metal hat thing and strap ourselves in.

"OKay first question, what's my favorite_"

"PINK!" he yelled before I could finish saying the question.

"Correct. Next question, what am I aller_"

"RASEBERRIES!" he yelled.

"Correct again. Question number 3, how many questions am I suppost to ask?" I asked.

"5" he said.

"Correct once again. Question 4, what does WWVBD mean?" I asked.

"What would Victoria Beckam do." he said smiling.

"Right again the amazing Alfredo. Finale question, what is my all time favorite fashion company?" I asked.

"It's...um...uh...hollister?" he asked.

"wrong, it's _" I started to yell but Alfie was screaming in pain.

"ALFIE!" everyone yelled. Everyone ran to him, excet me who was trying to undo the seatbelt. I finally got out. We untied Alfie and layed him on the floor. I started crying.

"I told you guys not to do Amber and Alfie!" Nina yelled.

"Nina, is that really what you say during a time like this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset that everyone went behind my back and went down to the tunnel" she yelled.

"We said that we're sorry!" Amber yelled.

"Whatever, you insisted that you and Alfie sat on the chairs and look what happend, Alfie's hurt! We have to get him to the hospital." Nina said. She was really upset. We all carried Alfie out of tunnel and ran to Trudy.

"What's wrong, it's 3 in the morning?" she asked.

"Alfie!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh my, we better get him to the hospital." Trudy said. We put Alfie in the car and drove to the hospital.

"What happend?" The docter asked.

"We're not sure, I woke up to go to the bathroom, and I found Alfie like this." Eddie lied.

"We can't find a pulse!" the nurse yelled.

"What?" the docter asked."Hold on, I found one, but it's very faint." he said.

"Then do something!" Amber yelled.

"We'll do everything we can, but I can't promise you that he'll make it." the docter said sadly.

"WHAT? he has to make it! He has to!" I screamed.

"We'll do everything that we can." he repeated.

"I don't care just save him!" I screamed. All the nurses were looking at me.

"Please calm down ms. Millington." he said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" I yelled as I grabbed a chair and smashed it on the floor.

"Ms. Millington!" the nurse yelled.

"What? Are you more conserned about the chair then the dying love of life?" I screamed. I grabbed another chairs threw it at the window. The glass broke.

"Amber, chill. I promise that Alfie will be alright. Sibuna members are alwats alright, and we help each other get through. I'll be here by your side the whole time." Nina said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about freaking out before." Nina said.

"We only went down to the tunnels." I said

"I know, but I was mad that you went behind my back to do it. We're all in this together." she said whiler showing her mark on her shoulder. All of sibuna had it. Senkara gave it to us, but we couldn't tell each other because it was too late.

"We shouldn't have gone down without you, I'm so sorry."I said.

"It's okay." she said as we hugged. We walked into Alfie's room. He looked so helpless. The only things keeping him alive were the machines attached to him. I started crying.

"It's ok Amber." Nina said comforting me.

"Are you girls going to stay for the night?" Trudy asked. Everyone else went home, hoping for the best.

"Yes." Nina said. She really meant it when she said she would be by my side the whole time.

**Alfie's POV**

"Hollister?" I asked. An electric shock went through my body. I passed out. I had the weridest dream.

_"Alfie? Alfie?" I heard someone say._

_"No Alfie over hear." I heard another voice say._

_"Who's there?" I asked._

_2 people appeared, Amber and Patrcia's twin sister Piper._

_"Come to me Alfie." Piper said._

_"No Alfie come here." Amber said. Soon the wind started pushing me._

_"I'm coming Amber" I said, but the wind was pushing me. It pushed me towards Piper._

_'AMBER!" I yelled. Piper pulled me and kissed me._

I woke up and screamed. The docter come over to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in the hospital. you can here last night. you were knocked out." he said.

"ALFIE!" Amber yelled as she ran to me.

"AMBER!" I yelled.

"Please try not to get him too excited." The docter said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You were extremly injured. I believe you were electricuted." he said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Please stay calm." The docter said and then he left and it was just me, Amber, and Nina. Then all the sudden, Nina's friend Sarah appeared.

"Sarah?" Nina asked the spirit.

"Hello Nina. How are you?" she asked me.

"Good." I said.

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't think I did it right." she said.

"You helped Alfie recover?" Nina asked.

"Yes, any friend of the chosen one, is a friend of mine." she said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome." she said as she dissappeared.

_"Alfie!" Amber yelled. Her face was full of tears. She was on her knees crying. Piper started laughing. I tried to go to Amber but Piper was pulling me back. A force field was keeping me away from her. _

_"AMBER!" I yelled. she kept crying. Piper laughed again. She was somehow controlling me. She made me kiss her again. I started crying again._

_"Amber!" I repeatedly yelled. she started to dissappear, and I was stuck with the witch Piper. I started crying, But Piper kept controlling me._

_"Oh Alfie. We we're made for each other." she said as we kissed again._

I woke up screaming.

"Your awake! It's a miracle!" The docter yelled.

"It is?" I asked.

"You were badly injured and close to dying." the docter said.

"ALFIE!" Amber yelled as she ran in.

"AMBER!" I screamed. I was so happy to see her, especially after that dream.

"I'll leave you all alone." the docter said as he left. Then, Nina's friend Sarah came.

"Hello Alfred." she said.

"You know me?" I asked

"yes, any friend of the chosen one is a friend of mine." she said.

"wow." I said

"I hope I preformed the spell right." she said.

"What spell?" I asked.

"I used my powers to revive you." she said.

"Really? Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome." she said as she dissappeared.

"You have another visitor." the docter said.

"Hey there Alfie." said the evil girl from my dreams, Patricia sister, Piper.


	40. Chapter 35

**chapter 35 please review :) **

"PIPER?" Alfie asked, suprised.

"Piper!" Nina and Amber yelled as they gave the twin a hug.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked. She never fully trusted Piper. Not after last term. Her and Alfie really hit it off and if she had stayed another day, Alfie propbably would have asked her out.

"The acadamy had an infestation of termites and had to close down the school for the rest of the term. So I talked to mom and dad, and they said that I could stay here for a term!" she yelled.

"The rest of term?" Alfie asked

Piper nodded her head.

"Hey Alfie, can we talk?" Piper asked.

"Ummmm sure." he said.

"Privately?" she asked while lookig at Nina and Amber.

"No way." Amber said.

"Amber!" Nina said.

"What? Fine." Amber said as she and Nina walked outside.

"So..." Alfie said.

"Alfie, I didn't come to Anubis because of termites, I came back for you." she said.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"When we talked, we had a special connection. You were the only person that understands me." she said.

"what?" Alfie asked again.

"Alfie, you're the only person in the world that makes me feel special, that doesn't expect a lot from me, and you understand me. Alfie, you changed me, I don't care if I'm a musician or an astronaut, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." she said.

"Say what now?" said Alfie

"Alfie, I'm speaking from the heart." she said

"From the where now?" he asked.

"Alfie don't you understand? I love you!" she said as she grabbed me and kissed me.

"Piper! What are you doing? I'm dating Amber!" He yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm in love with Amber!" And I love her with all my heart!" he yelled. A tear rolled down Piper's cheeck.

"I...uh..." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Piper, but we can still be friends." I said she kissed me again. I pulled away.

"STOP!" I yelled. She started crying and ran away.

**Amber's POV**

I stood in the hallway with Nina. We both had our ears to door and were listening to the whole conversation.

"Let's watch threw the window." nina suggested. We walked over to the window and watched.

"Alfie, you're the only person in the world that makes me feel special, that doesn't expect a lot from me, and understands me. Alfie, you changed me, I don't care if I'm a musician or an atronaut, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." She said. Oh no she didn't!

"Say what now?" he said. You tell her Alfie!

"Alfie, I'm speaking from the heart." she said.

"From the where now?" he asked.

"Alfie, don't you understand, I love you!" That's the last straw! Then she kissed him. Lie, this is the last straw!

"Piper! What are you doing? I'm dating Amber!" he yelled. Awwwwwwwww, he's so sweet.

"What?" she asked. Didn't you hear him. He loves me not you!

"I'm in love with Amber! I love her with all my house!" He yelled. I love you too Alfie!

"I...uh..." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Piper, but we can still be friends." he said. She kissed him again.

"STOP!" he yelled. She ran out.

"Stay away from Alfie if you know what's good for you." Piper said to me as she walked out of the hospital.

"Rude." I said. Me and Nina laughed and walked back into Alfie's room.

I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Don't ever snog with anyone else but me." I said.

"You saw that?" he asked.

"Yes but, I know that she kissed you and that you pulled away." I said.

"Oh thank god." he said as we kissed again.

"Excuse me, I'm still in the room." Nina said

"Oh sorry." I said.

**Patricia's POV**

Everyone is _soooooo_ upset about Alfie. Oh please, he'll be fine. Everyone just needs to calm down. We sat down at dinner and had spaghtti and meatballs. I scooped some up and threw it at Eddie.

"What was that for?" he asked as he flung sauce at me. It hit me in the eye.

"Guys, stop." Mara said.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Amy yelled. Soon, we are in full out war. I looked next to me and saw Harry. I was about to hit him.

"Not the hair!" he yelled as I jumped sauce on top of his head.

"And she gets the hair." he said. Fabian pulled me to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stopping the house from going into depression, and creating a distraction. Let's go done to the tunnels." I said.

"Nice plan." he said. We walked down to the tunnels.

"I'll ask the questions." he said.

"What's my name?" he asked

"Fabian."

"correct. What's my last name?"

"Rutter."

"What do Alfie and Jerome call me?"

"stutter rutter."

"What question is this?"

"4."

"Am I a boy or girl?"

"Boy." and then a door opened.

"Nice questions." I said saracsticly.

"Well they had to be easy." Fabian. said. We laughed. I stared into his eyes. We looked at each other for several seconds. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Wow." I said.

"Maybe breaking up wasn' the smartest choice." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I still love you. I'm in love with you Patricia." he said.

"I love you too." I said as we kissed again.


	41. author's note: character profiles

**hey guys its me. heres anothe author's note. Anyway, I feel like I should describe the characters. You know what the original characters look like, but not Harry or Amy. Harry is going to be summed up quickly, he looks like Harry Styles, but with freckles. He loves Nina and is extremly jealous of eddie since he's Nina's boyfriend. He is rich and usually gets everything he wants. He is a player and snotty, but has a soft, sweet, and kind side when it comes to Nina. Amy is a bit more complicated. She has dirty blonde hair and usually wears it in a pony tail (like Poppy) she has blue eyes and is kinda short. She gives the school uniform her own twist by putting on iron on things on it. She doesn't like wearing make-up and is a tomboy. So there you have it, harry's and Amy's profiles :)**


	42. Chapter 36

**hey guys its me :) :) :). So, tell me, did you expect Amy and Harry to look like what they're profile's said they looked like? I'm curious. So anyway, Im in a good writing mood, so its going to be a long chapter, so i want a lot of reviews :). im no asking for a lot, like somewhere around 3,4,or 5. so here it is,**

**Chapter 36 :).**

**Poppy's POV**

I've been trying to understand what Jerome told me. It sounded so crazy and made up, but he was so serious while he explained it.

_flashback_

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something, but trust me, it's all true." Jerome said.

"What is it?" Dad asked with concern.

"It's going to sound crazy but believe me it's all true. Just promise me that you won't ever tell a living soul." he said.

"We promise." Dad and I said.

"It all started last term. Joy went missing. The teachers and Victor took her. The reason why is because the teachers wanted to live forever. The have a secret society. Victor's dad made something called the elixer of life. When they drank it, they wouldn't age. Victor, is 95 years old. They took Joy because they thought she was the chosen one. The chosen one was suppost to assemble the cup of Ankh. If the society drank the elixer from the cup of Ankh, they would become emortal. Meanwhile, Nina came to the house. Patricia thought she had something to do with Joy's dissappearene. So she wanted to prank Nina by locking her in the attic. While she was in the attic,she found an Egpytian thing. The cup of Ankh was broken and what she found was one of the pieces to it. So during the term, Nina,Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie all looked for the pieces. Patricia meet a "Private investigater" named Rufus. What we didn't know is that Rufus used to part of the society, but was kicked out because he wanted to be the only one that could be immortal. He ended up kidnapped Patricia. We saved her but Rufus was still out there. I met him one day. He paid me to get him information. I spent the money and wasn't able to get him information. I temporarily joined Nina and her friends and they helped get Rufus off my back. In the end Nina was the reall chosen one and stopped the society." He said.

"That's crazy!" I said.

"There's more." he said as he explained to us all about last term and the mask.

"This is one of your jokes isn't it?" dad asked.

"No, I swear, it's all true." he said.

"I believe you." I said.

"Me too." dad said.

"So this is why we were all kidnapped?" I asked.

"Yes, we another mystery this year." he said.

"What is it this time?" I asked. dad was still trying to absorb all the information Jerome had just told him

"The Ankh cross. I'm an offical member of sibuna now." he said while he pulled up his pants and showed the mark on his ankle.

"Can I join?" Poppy asked.

"No, I don't want you to be put into kind of danger." jerome said.

"How did you get that?"Dad asked Jerome.

"Well, it was a dream." he said.

"A dream?" dad asked.

"Yes, that's how she gets you, through your dreams." Jerome said.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"It's scary, she tricks you into grabbing her hand."Jerome said.

"Tell us about it." I said.

"I was sleeping when I heard a voice, it was Mara. I got up and looked around for her. I followed the sound of her voice. It lead me outside, She was standing there, waiting for me. She put out her hand. I grabbed it, but then she turned into Senkarah and gave me the mark. I don't want you to get hurt." he confessed. I gave him a hug.

"Jerome, I want to help." I begged.

"I'm sorry Poppy, but no." he said.

"What's the harm? Clarkes stick together, and if your in danger, I want to help." I protested.

"Poppy you don't under_"

"I understand perfectly, my brother and his friends are in trouble and I want to help!" I yelled.

"You can help with an escape plan, but not with the mystery." he demanded.

"Fine." I said. I turned away and we all went to bed.

_"Poppy come on, it's time to go to the picnic." my dad said._

_"Okay, let's go." I said. We walked outside. Me, jerome, and dad were all having a picnic._

_We all started having a food fight and laughing. We ate abd chased each other around in the sprinklers._

_"Hey Jerome pass!" I said as he threw the football at me. We all had a catch._

_"What's that?" I asked while pointing to a rock. Jerome picked it up._

_"here." he said as he handed it to me. He grabbed my hand and turned into a black spirit**(Senkara. but Poppy doesn't know what she looks like)**_

_I screamed. She laughed._

I woke up screaming.

"Poppy what's wrong?" dad and Jerome asked. I panicly lifted up my sleeve. I had the same mark that Jerome did.

"No, no,no." jerome said.

"It's not. Can I be in sibuna now?" I asked.

"Seriously? Fine." he said.

"YAY!" I yelled.


	43. Chapter 37

**hey guys its me :) :) :). So, do you like how Poppy put a positive spin on getting marked? :p**

**Chapter 37 :).**

**Mara's POV**

"AHHHH" I screamed. I had just had a dream about Jerome.

_"Mara? Mara are you there?" he asked._

_"Jerome!" I yelled._

_"Why did you leave me?" he asked._

_"What? You made me leave." I said._

_"You never looked, you never tried to save me." he said_

_"What?" I said_

_"You never looked, your never tried to save me." he repeated._

_"I...I...I_" I stuttered. I new what he said was true. Poppy even asked me to help her look, but I was too busy with sibuna to help._

_"You left me there all alone. You didn't even care enough to look. You found a chance to leave, took it, and left me there." he said. His face emotionless, but holding back tears, but me on the other hand were crying my eyes out._

_"Jerome, the thought completely slipped my mind." I confessed._

_"The thought of me completely slipped your mind?" He asked._

_"No Jerome it's not like that_" I said_

_"I know exactly what it's like, you left and never looked back, you left me there to rott." he said_

_"No Jerome, I love you and I was too busy trying to solve the mystery to save you, but all I knew was that if I gave Vera the Ankh cross, then she would let you go." I said._

_"No, you were going to solve the mystery for yourself!" he yelled while pointing at my palm, which had the mark._

_"No, that's_" I began._

_"That's enough Mara! I hate you!" He yelled, but then he fell down. When he fell, it revealed that Vera was behind him, while holding a gun, I looked at Jerome and he had bullet in his back._

And then I woke up.

"Mara, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yea I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." I said.

"Oh, see you in the morning." she said as she walked over to her bed.

**Patricia's POV**

"PIPER?" I yelled when I walked into my room.

"Patricia!" she yelled as she gave me a hug. Uhhh Piper was always too peppy and happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm visiting for the rest of term!"she said excitedly.

"Your what!" I yelled

"I'm visiting for the rest of term! Isn't it great!" she said.

"Okay, but your not staying here." I said.

"Yes I am, I spoke to Mr,Sweet and he said that I can stay, but I'm staying with Nina and Amber. I'm so happy to be here! We can finally spend some real sister bonding time together!" she said.  
"Real sister what now?" I asked.

"We can hang out together, just like old times!" she said

"Uhhhh Sure." I said

"Great!" I'll see you at dinner, U have to go unpack. Bye." she said as she skipped out of the room. This was going to be a long term.

**Nina's POV **

"Hi Piper." I said as Piper walked into my room. According to Amber, I'm not allowed to be friends with Piper, but I still am.

"Hi Nina, Trudy said I'm rooming with you and Amber." she said. Amber is not going to like this.

"Cool." I said.

"hey Nina guess what, what is she doing her?" Amber asked.

"I'm rooming with you guys. Look Amber, I don't want things to be werid between us, but I like Alfie and I don't think I can change that." she said.

"Whatever, but we are all playing truth or dare and I came to see if you guys want to play?" Amber asked.

"Sure." me and Piper said.

**Fabian's POV**

"Okay is everyone ready?"Amber asked. Everyone nodded their head.

"Okay here are the rules, they can't be emotionaly scaring dares, they can't be too dirty, you can videotape and take pictures of the dares, but you can't post them online. Now who wants to go first?" Amber asked.  
"I will." I said.

"Okay go." Amber said.

"Ummm Nina, truth or dare." I asked, I had the perfect dare.

"Dare." she said. She was going to regrett picking dare.


	44. IMPORTANT author's note

**this is an IMPORTANT author's note. Im going on vacation and wont get back untill august 4 so im sorry but u ur gonna have 2 wait untill then for the next chapter. once again, sorry :P**


	45. Chapter 38

**sorry you guys had to wait so long for the new chapter :P anyway here it is**

**chapter 38**

**previously on the Race for the Ankh Cross**

**"I want to help." Poppy protested**

**"No, it's too dangerous." Jerome protested.**

* * *

**_"what's that?" Poppy asked._**

**_"I'm not sure." Jerome said as he handed her the rock but turned into senkarah._**

**_"NO!" Poppy screamed as she was given the mark._**

* * *

**"PIPER?!" Patricia yelled.**

**"Patricia!"Piper yelled as she hugged her twin.**

**"What are you doing here?" Patricia asked.**

**"Mum and dad said I could stay for a term!" she said excitedly.**

* * *

**"Piper?" Nina asked.**

**"Hi Nina, I'm staying for a term so I'm rooming with you and Amber." little miss perky Piper said.**

**"Hey Nina were going to play... what's _she_ doing here?" Amber asked as she walked in.**

**"I'm rooming with you guys. Look Amber, I know things have been awkward between us, but I want us to still be friends." Piper said.**

**"Whatever, we're playing truth or dare downstairs."**

* * *

**"Nina, truth or dare?" Fabian asked.**

**"Dare." Nina said.**

* * *

**chapter 38**

"Dare." Nina said bravely.

"This should be fun. I dare you to kiss Harry." Fabian said.

"No way." Nina said.

"You know the rules, you have to do it, or you have to wear a chicken hat all day during school." Patricia said.

"Fine." Nina said as she slowly walked over to Harry.

"Oh yea!" Harry yelled. Nina roled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"You never said that it had to be on the lips." Nina said.

"Clever." Fabian said.

"Okay, my turn. Um, Alfie truth or dare?" Nina asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to let all the girls do your make up." Nina said.

"Oh, you do have an evil side Martin. Alright girls...it's beautifiying time!" Alfie yelled. When they were done, Alfie had bug blue eye shadow, fake eyelashes, a lot of red lipstick, and pink blush. Everyone laughed.

"Okay now it's my turn. Amber truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Truth." she said. Everyone groaned.

"What do you love the most about me?" he asked.

"It's hard to chose, I love everything about you." she said.

"Awwwww" Mara, Amy, and Nina said, but Piper just roled her eyes.

"Thanks Ambs." Alfie said as Amber gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to admitt, I never saw Amfie coming." Patricia said.

"Way to ruin the moment." Nina said. Everyone laughed.

"Whatever, now it's my turn! I dare Eddie to..." Amber started to say.

"Amber, you have to ask them truth or dare." Nina said.

"Oh my bad. Eddie, truth or dare?" the blonde asked.

"Dare." he said.

"Yay! I dare you to sneak into Victor's office, steal corebeaire, and then dye his feathers pink!" Amber said.

"What?!" Eddie asked.

"You have to do it." Amber said.

"Fine." he said as he got up.

**Eddie's POV**

If I get caught, Victor will kill me, but I think that's better then wearing a chicken hat all day during school. I quietly went upstairs. Victor was sleeping. I tiptoed in and slowed walked up to his desk. He had his arm wrapped around corebeaire. What a creep. I slowly took it out of his hands and ran out. I went into the bathroom and grabbed Patricia's pink hair dye. I followed the insturctions and put it on him. While he was drying, I looked at the box. It said "Do not use on animals." like I would use it on an ani_I JUST USED IT ON AN ANIMAL! I pulled the towel of him. All his feather where off. Victor's going to kill me! I picked him up but the dye was burning my hands.

"ow!" I said as I dropped the bird on the floor. It actually broke in half! But then a weird black smoke started coming out of corebeair.

"Osirian, you have freed me." it said as it began to take the shape of a human.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the forgotten lover of the forgotten ruler." he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I am the forgotten ruler's lover." he said.

"Your Senkara's boyfriend?" I asked

He roled his eyes.

"My power cannot be completed without the Ankh cross, you must find it." he said.

"Way ahead of you." I said. He was started to look scary.

"You must find it, or your life won't be the only one I take." he threatened as he dissappeared. I gulped, we need to find the cross more than ever.


	46. Chapter 39

**chapter 39**

**Fabian's POV**

My phone buzzed. I looked down and saw that I had a test message.

"Meeting now in the clearing. Don't tell Victor" it was a message from Rufus.

"kk." I texted back.

I got up.

"Me and Patricia have to go." I said as me and Patricia left the game.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need to meet up with Rufus, without Victor." I told her.

"Let's go." she said. We walked to the clearing.

"Took you long enough." Rufus said.

"Sorry, but you said not to take Victor and he was our ride. We had to walk." I said.

"Whatever. I need to talk about something important. I think we need to drop Victor from the plan." he said.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"He's took weak. He doesn't want to kill the chosen one and the osiron." Rufus said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We kick him out. Tell him to get lost." he answered.

"Alright." we said.

"Now go, you only have so long untill they find the cross." he answered and then walked away.

**Nina's POV**

The game ended and we all went upstairs. I texted everyone to meet up in the tunnels in an hour.

* * *

We all met up in the kitchen and I opened the door. We all crawled in

**Alfie's POV**

I can't concentrate. All I think about is Amber and Piper. They're both the most amazing girls that have ever walked onto the face of the earth. Amber is so beautiful inside and out. But Piper is beautiful and understanding. I love Amber, but do I also love Piper? Gurrr... love is complicated!

**Eddie's POV**

I haven't told anyone about the spirit. I can't stop thinking about it. It was really scary. He was demanding and threatening.

"Let's go see what the next task is." I said. We all walked down the tunnel until we saw a cage and we heard the ever so famous voice of Robert Forebisher Smith.

"If you truly seek the Ankh cross in the end, then one of you must not go on, one of you must be dead."  
he said

"ONE OF MUST BE DEAD?!" Amber screamed.

"I think that's what the cage is for." I said. We all had worried looks on our faces.

"I'll do it." Mara said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"It's all my fault that Jerome got kidnapped. I don't deserve to live while he's in pain." she said. She started crying.

"No, Mara, I'll do it." Amber said.

"WHAT?!"everyone asked again.

"Nina's my best friend and I'd die for her. So yes I volunteer to die for her." Amber said.

"No, I'll do it." Alfie said.

"WHAT?!"everyone asked for the third time.

"You guys are all my best friends. Nina and Eddie can't do it, they're kind of the reason we're doing this, and I won't let Mara or Amber do it. It should be the one. I've caused everyone enough trouble." Alfie said.

"Nina, you should decide." Amber said.

"WHAT?! I'm not going to choose which one of my friends die!" she screamed.

"Just pick one of us." Alfie said.

Nina started crying.

"I love you all too much to let any of you die, it should be me." She said as she ran into the cage. The cage was sucked into the floor and Nina was gone.

"NINA!" everyone screamed. I started crying. Why didn't I stop her?


	47. Chapter 40

**sorry I took so long, I've been having writer's block.**

**Chapter 40**

Nina jumped into the cage and the cage fell flew the floor. Eddie stood there in shock, Alfie stood motionless, and Mara and Amber couldn't hold back the tears. All you could hear was the weeping cry's of Amber and Mara.

"Wwwwhat hhhapened ttto Nina?" Amber choked out.

"She's okay." Eddie said.

"No she isn't! She's gone! She's not coming back this time!" Amber said.

"No, she's okay! She's fine!" Eddie yelled as he ran out of the tunnels.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG! First Piper comes and is ruining my relationship with Amber, then Nina died, and now Eddie's going insane!" Alfie said.

"NINA ISN'T DEAD!" Amber screamed. Mara comforted Amber.

"It's going to be okay." she said.

"No it isn't!" she said. Then they heard a scream. It belonged to a teenage girl.

"NINA!" Everyone screamed. Then the ever so famous voice of Robert Frobisher Smith came on.

"Your sacrifice is the least of your worries. For this is only the beginning. There is more planned, more then you could imagine. A wrong turn could cause you damage." he said.

"Damage?" Amber asked.

"It's going to be okay." Alfie said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Let's keep going." Mara said.

"Mara's right." Alfie said. The three walked down the hall.

"This hall is never ending." Alfie complained.

"Let's sit down, we've been through enough tonight." Mara said.

"Um guys_" Amber began.

"Let's try to think about what Robert's clue meant." Mara said.

"Guys_" Amber started to say.

"Amber this is serious." Mara said.

"Guys_" Amber said again.

"What Amber, what is so important." Mara said.

"SNAKES!"She screamed. Everyone looked up and saw snakes, they were coming towards them.

"What's that behind them?" Alfie asked.

"It's, it's , it's another cage!"

**This is probably the shortest chapter I ever wrote. I need more time to think about what should happen in the story. I'm having a vote, who should go into the next cage? Eddie, Mara, Amber, or Alfie?**


	48. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Another cage!" Alfie yelled.

"Let's try to focus on the snakes." Mara said.

"Let's make a run for it." Amber said. They all ran towards the door, but it was closed.

"It won't open!" Alfie yelled.

"There's a keyhole." Mara said.

"Yay were saved all we need is...Nina's locket." Amber said excitedly untill she realized that they needed Nina to go past the door. Hiss! The snakes were coming closer.

"I think we need to make a sacrifice and then the snake will go away." Mara said.

"Amber, I love you and always will." Alfie said as he leaned in and kissed Amber.

"Alfie what was_" Amber began.

"I'm sorry." he said as he ran past the snakes and jumped into the cage.

"ALFIE!" Amber and Mara yelled. The door opened and the cage disappeared.

"Let's go t bed." Mara said. Amber stood there, motionless.

"He's okay, I promise." Mara told her.

"You're smart enough to not make promises you can't keep." Amber said. But it wasn't Amber. It was her body, but her eyes were black. She grabbed Mara's arm and threw her on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Mara asked.

"Foolish child." Amber said. She grabbed Mara.

"Let me go!"Mara said. Amber grabbed her neck and started strangleing her. Mara hit Amber in the gut and ran. Amber was right behind her.

"Come back!" she yelled. Mara screamed in terror. She burst into the kitchen and screamed. Trudy walked in and saw that Amber was holding a knife up to Mara's neck.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Trudy exclaimed. Mara was crying. Trudy walked over and hit Amber in a pressure point. Mara ran to Trudy and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetie. You're safe now." Trudy said as she tried to comfort Mara.

"Tttt...tttht wasn't Amber." Mara choked out.

"Huh?" Trudy asked.

"It wasn't Amber. Something came over her. Her eyes turned black and she talked in a different voice." Mara said.

"I think you need to lie down."Trudy said.

Mara ran into her room and cried. Eventully, she fell asleep.

She dreamed that she was all alone. Then her parents appered. Last year they had died in a car crash on their way to their football game. They pulled Mara up. She was kneeling down and crying.

_"Losing someone you love is hard. Love and hate are fighting inside you. You must'nt let hate win. It takes away who you are. It replaces you with a mean and cruel being. You're own identity burns and crumbles like paper in a fire. You're friends let hate win. Don't make that mistake. For if you do, love will pry away from you. Don't make that mistake." her father said as he nd her mother dissppeared and left Mara alone._


	49. HELP

**dear, everyone.**

**I am running out of creative juices for this story. I desperetly need your help. I am going to keep writing the stories, but I have major writer's block. Please tell my your ideas. What do you want to happen? Please tell me in your review :). thx**

**from, tatum1212**


	50. Chapter 42

**chapter 43 please review :)**

**chapter 42**

Nina woke up on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked out loud. She stood up and looked around. She was in a dark room. A bright light flashed. It seemed as if it was scaning her.

"Do you have a heart of gold? Or are you mean with a heart that's cold?" A voice asked. After it scanned me, a door opened. Their was another room. She walk in. She looked around and all that was there was black dusty walls.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked. No answer. She was alone.

Meanwhile Alfie was in another room.

He stood up and looked around. He stood up and was scanned just like Nina.

"Do you have a heart of gold? Or are you mean with a heart that is cold?" A voice asked. After scanning, a door opened. Alfie walked through and saw Nina.

"Nina?" he asked.

"Alfie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There's more then one cage." he said.

"(gasp) No. That can't be right." she said.

"It is." he answered.

"How are we going to get back?" she asked.

"I don't think we need to."Alfie said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

'That." he said as he pointed up at the ceiling which had the ankh cross hanging.


	51. Chapter 43

**chapter 43 please review :)**

"The cross!" nina said.

"How is it here?" Alfie asked out loud.

"It was a trick! robert made us think we would die but insted he was leading us to the cross." Nina said.

"Of course." Alfie said.

"We have to get it." Nina said.

"It's about 15ft in the air and we have no ladder or anything." he said.

"So what, we have to get!" Nina said as she tried to climb up the wall.

"I think she's finally lost it." Alfie mumbled under his breath. "Get on my shoulders." he said. Nina hoped on his shoulders.

"If I stand on your shoulders then I can reach it." Nina said as she tried to stand on Alfie's shoulders.

"what?!" Alfie asked. He grabbed onto Nina's ankles.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Nina yelled. A door opened.

"Look a way out for us." Alfie said.

"A way out for me." Nina said as she pulled of a mask. It wasn't Nina, it was Vera! She hit Alfie in the head and he fell to the ground.

"I finall have it!" Vera said


	52. sorry

**Hi its me, tatum1212. You're going to hate me after this but I sadly have to inform you that this story is taking a break. I need time to clear my head and think of new ideas. When I first wrote this story I really didn't know how I was going to end it and stuff. like when I was writing the chapter when jerome gets kidnapped, my intentions were for it to only be a romantic chapter but then I all the sudden had the idea of someone getting kidnapped. so anyway im sorry but its going to be a while untill I update again. once again sorry :(**


	53. Chapter 44

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait but here it is!**

**SEASON FINALE PART 1!**

Nina and Alfie ran tough te door.

"We have to get vera!" Nina said

"I know." Alfie said. They ran out of the tunnels and upstairs.

"MRS. MARTIN! MR. LOUIS!" Victor yelled.

"Sorry Victor but we have to go." Nina said. The two ran outside and got on their bikes. Victor chase after them but ended up just letting them go.

"Nina, I'm exhausted." Alfie complained.

"Who cares, we have to get th cross."Nina said.

"I know, but we shouldjust wait untill morning." Alfie said.

"Look I know you want to talk to Amber but just call her okay?"

"Okay." Alfie said as he took to his phone and dialed Amber's number.

* * *

"Fabian, did they leave?" Rufus asked Fabian over the phone.

"No, they're chasing Vera, as we predicted." Fabian answered.

"What do you mean Vera" Patricia asked as she joined the conversation on the three way caller.

"Oh sorry did we forget to tell you?" Fabian asked innocently.

"Um yea." Patricia answered.

"Oh well we have discovered the Vera is also after the cross. We snuck into her hideout and found her plans to get the cross. She has it now so we made a plan. My other partners will be waiting her hideout to get the cross and get the chosen one so we may dispose of her. You two must get the mask and cup and meet me a the school, you have one hour." Rufus said.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Patricia answered. She hung up the phone.

"Do you know where the mask and cup is?" Patricia asked.

"The cup is in the attic and the mask is... behind the bookcase in the library." Fabian answered.

"let's go." she answered as she put on her coat. She grabbed Fabian by his arm and rushed out.

_Eddie_

I just hung up the phone from the conversation I had with Nina. I was so happy she was okay. She told me she was with Alfie and that they were chasing Vera. She wouldn't tell me where they were though. I wanted to help her so badly. I decided to call her but she didn't answer. Possibilities ran through my head. I had a terrible gut feeling that she was hurt, or that she was in trouble, but mainly, that she needed my help. I can't take this anymore. I got up and ran out of the room. I looked at the clock and it was about 12:30 A.M. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Trudy's car keys. I just got my learners permit and well I just it's time for my first time actually on the rode. I snuck out the door and found Trudy's car. I started the car and drove away. I was speeding, I was doing 75 in a 55 lane. I didn't care, I have to find Nina. I stepped harder on the gas and I went faster. I went faster and faster and then Boom! I hit something. I pulled over and saw that I didn't just hit something, I hit a person on a bike. It was Alfie. I looked up and saw Nina.

"Eddie! What did you do?!" she screamed at me.

"I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to." I stuttered. She look at me. Her eyes seemed like they were staring into my soul. She kneed down and sat by Alfie.

"are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I n-need."

"What?"

"I need Amber." he said as he closed his eyes.

"No, no,no stay with me Alfie." Nina begged. I sat down next to her.

"You can do it Alfie just stay with us." I said I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Eddie!"  
"What?"

"I can't find a pulse!"

* * *

Fabian and Patricia had the mask and cup. The walked confidently to the school. They walked down the path happily. The soon approached the school.

"Took you long enough." Rufus said bitterly."Do you have them?" he asked. The nodded their heads.

"Good." he said. They followed him down into Vera's hideout. They saw Jerome, his dad, Poppy, and Vera. There were two other people in the back but the couldn't see who they were.

"Let me introduce you to my partners." he said as the two shadows in the back came into the light and they saw the two people they never would have expected.


End file.
